Will It Be Me?
by hjh-31
Summary: Kitty loves Pietro but does he love her as well? And who exactly is this mystery person Rogue's been constantly sneaking out to see? Kietro and Rogue?... UPDATED, AFTER ALL THIS TIME... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...
1. Wondering

Author's Notes: I'm on vacation so I'm really bored and need to write to keep my mind off other things - trust me you do not want to know! Not sure if this is gonna be a one-shot or a few chapters long but whatever it is I'll be sure to keep it interesting. Please review and let me know what you think, because I don't wanna waste my time adding to something no one wants to read - plus I'd feel rather rejected. Any ways enough self pity...  
  
I don't own X-Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Kitty lay on her bed staring absorbedly at the photograph. She smiled a little because staring back at her were the most intense azure eyes that were perfectly set off by unique platinum hair. Her smile soon faded though because those eyes - those intense blue eyes were filled with hurt and disappointment. She traced the outline of his lips with her fingertips, whispering softly to herself. She slowly brought the photograph up to meet her lips and lovingly kissed it. (A/N - kinda sad, isn't it?) She flopped over onto her side, tightly shutting her eyes and hugged the photo frame. *Oh Pietro, why does it have to be this way? You must know the way I feel about you, you just have too! But now I'm afraid it may be too late.* Tears slid down Kitty's cheeks and she licked her dry, chapped lips. She thought to herself how stupid she had been, how she took him for granted when he was around, how she lost her opportunity to tell him how she felt. And now - he was leaving. For how long, she was unsure. All she knew (through eavesdropping) was that his father had some other twisted thing planned and needed Pietro's help. *How could he go? His dad is always up to no good; he must have realised that - does he really want to be a part of it? I don't want to be a part of that! I want him to stay here with me - or at least know that he loves me and he'll miss me when he's away! Oh Pietro...* The tears began to flow more freely and rapidly; soft sniffles in between.  
  
Kitty heard some shuffling coming from the other side of the room and quickly pulled the covers up over her head to hide her tear stained face. The shuffling drew nearer and became louder - so loud in fact that she couldn't even hear herself wallow! She pulled the covers tighter around her, when she felt someone shrugging at her covers and calling her name. She tried counting to ten but they didn't go away. She was becoming quite annoyed. She let out an inward groan and lowered the covers...  
  
"What Rogue? What do you want?" She scowled at her best friend. Don't get her wrong or anything - Kitty loved Rogue, she really did but right at that exact moment she was busy - busy thinking about Pietro.  
  
"No need to get all bent out ah shape. Just wanted tah know if yuh saw meh picture of Pietro." Rogue looked at her friend surprised by her unusual behaviour.  
  
Kitty shoved the photograph under her pillow and sat upright.  
  
"No I haven't seen it. Rogue why would I like want a picture of Pietro. We absolutely hate each other - remember!" Kitty felt a twang of pain in her heart when she said that word - hate.  
  
"Yeah ah know yuh do but ah just thought yuh may have seen it. It's been missing for a while now! Ah mean ah've turned this place upside down looking for it. It couldn't have just vanished!" Rogue bent down opening up the huge chest resting at the foot of Kitty's bed.  
  
"Rogue you wouldn't find it in there - trust me!" Kitty smirked as her friend searched frantically through her stuffed bears and old Barbie dolls. She felt a little guilty for 'borrowing' Rogue's photograph of Pietro but why did she need it anyways? Why would she want it? It's not like she has a crush on Pietro or anything. She couldn't have. She lived at the Brotherhood house for a while before she came to the institute and all she ever does is insult him! I've got to find out! "Rogue?"  
  
"Yeah Kitty?"  
  
"Why do you want to find that photograph so bad?" Kitty looked at Rogue quizzically, her head buried inside the chest.  
  
Rogue looked up at the petite brunette, her eyebrow cocked. She couldn't tell her, at least not now. She just had to keep it a secret a little longer - she would find out in due time. "Um... well Kitty... it's just really important that I find it."  
  
"Why is it important?"  
  
"It just is alright! Please can we just leave it at that!"  
  
"Okay Rogue, no need to pop a vessel." Kitty's stomach collapsed. Rogue did have feelings for Pietro. Great - no way would Pietro choose her over Rogue. "I'll help you find it." Kitty sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~~  
  
Author's Note: Well it wasn't a one shot. Told you I didn't know how it would turn out. So what did you think? Review and let me know - please, please, please, please, please, please, please.... This is sure to get annoying so just REVIEW! I'm hoping to get at least five reviews before I post up the other chapter. 


	2. Making Deals

Chapter Two.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews from everybody, as always I appreciate them. Sorry, I know I said I'd update after five review but laziness and procrastination to actually sit and type this chapter up set in and I just left it there. But I finally did it - *a gold star for me* - I hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah and for the sake of reiteration:  
  
FICTION - INVENTED STORY; as in not real, made up, make believe...  
  
If you do not like Kietros or Rietros please don't click on the link and then review to feed me a load of bull. There are many stories on this site, find a couple that you do like and will accept as being together and read about them. No one is holding up a shotgun to your head to review so please if you're gonna flame me you might as well save your time and mine.  
  
With that out of the way - for those of you who are actually enjoying the story...  
  
I do not own X Men Evolution, only the storyline.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"Nope not under the bed!"  
  
... ... ...  
  
"Not under my dirty laundry... not in my closet... not anywhere! Urgh!"  
  
Pietro looked around his tornado-attacked bedroom and furrowed his brows. He couldn't believe that he couldn't find it.  
  
"Where could it be?" He said to himself out loud. "It couldn't have just sprouted wings!"  
  
He zipped around the room once more and then in his total aggravation sped down the stairs. He found Lance in the kitchen and whizzed in.  
  
"Ican'tfinditIcan'tfinditIcan'tfindit!" Pietro jumped up and down like a kid hopped up on candy and coffee.  
  
"Chill Pietro!" Lance rolled his eyes. "I know this is a hard task for you but - enunciate!"  
  
"I... CAN'T... FIND... IT!  
  
"See how easy that was! Can't find what?"  
  
Pietro scoffed in astonishment. "Do you even have to ask? My picture Lance! It's missing!"  
  
Lance shook his head pathetically... "How can you tell? You've got like a million of them! And aren't we, as guys, supposed to have a picture of our girlfriend in our room?" Lance snickered. "But in your defence, you actually have to have a girlfriend - well one that lasts more than a week anyways!"  
  
Pietro groaned and clenched his teeth. "It's my favourite picture Lance! You know from that day at that stupid Carnival when you wouldn't let me see how fast I could make the Merry-Go-Round spin without all the little kids throwing up! I was so hurt and disappointed!"  
  
"And you thought you'd capture that precious moment. Besides moron, Kitty and me were on the ride at the time!"  
  
"You were on the ride, Kitty was on the ride - what's the diff? You both act like little kids anyway." Pietro made huge doe eyes and began to mock Lance and Kitty, "No you hang up first Kitty... no you Lance... no you... no you... Urgh, it's enough to make me wanna hang up! - Look I made a funny!" Pietro burst out laughing.  
  
Lance balled his fists, "you little worm; you've been listening in on my phone calls?"  
  
He stopped, looked at Lance, and burst out laughing again. He wiped a single tear from his eye and then opened them to see a frying pan go flying past his head. Then came a kitchen knife, a chopping board and a rolling pin. He got ready to speed away but felt the ground beneath him tremble. He accidentally lost his balance and fell to the floor.  
  
"Alright, alright, I give!" Pietro stood up and cleared his throat. "I promise to stop listening on your phone calls if you help me find my picture." He crossed his fingers behind his back, "I give you my word."  
  
Lance stared at him blankly and blinked a couple of times. "You're kidding right? You give me your word? You giving your word is like me giving birth!"  
  
"Really? When are you expecting?" He smiled devilishly.  
  
"I'm serious Pietro! I'm not wasting my time looking for some stupid picture!"  
  
"Aw come on Lance. It'd give you something to do around here besides stare at the phone drooling waiting for Kitty to call."  
  
"And I'm supposed to get inspired off of that! Get real!" Lance walked off into the living room.  
  
Pietro groaned and started to follow him but heard him shout out, "Why don't you get Blob to help! You could promise to take him to lunch - he'd never turn down a free meal. As a matter of fact, he'd never turn down any meal!"  
  
Pietro scuffed but then thought about the idea. Come to think of it - he could ask Fred to help him and then grab a couple of extra pudding cups at school tomorrow.  
  
"Hey Freddy, old buddy, old pal..." he zipped up the stairs.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Rogue immediately scanned the room over in her newly acquired 'Target Object' vision. The entire room was in total confusion, with the exception of Kitty's bed. Wait... Kitty's bed.  
  
She hurriedly walked over to Kitty's bed but felt something weird. Glancing down, she saw Kitty phased halfway in between her and screamed.  
  
"Kitty what are yuh doin'? Urgh... get out of me!"  
  
"I like just made my bed Rogue. And... and if there was a photograph anywhere on it, don't you think I would have noticed?" Kitty settled onto her bed, her hand pushed secretively under her pillow.  
  
"I'm not gonna search yuh entire bed Kitty - just under the covers and the pillows."  
  
Kitty removed her hand from under the pillow and shifted the covers, "you see - nothing there!"  
  
Rogue furrowed her brows. "Now look under the pillow! What's wrong with yuh? Yuh're actin' all crazy!"  
  
Kitty chuckled nervously and felt under her pillow. "Nope - nothing there!"  
  
"Kitty yuh didn't even check properly! For goodness sakes, ah'll do it!" Rogue trekked through the messed up heaps of clothing on the floor.  
  
Kitty blocked her pillow and shouted - "no, it's okay! I'll like look again." Se stuffed her hand under again and felt around, *this is ridiculous*, she pulled it out. She looked embarrassingly at what was in her hands and then held it up for Rogue to see. With that, her friend let out a loud gasp.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Author's Note: How was it? Review and let me know. Just as before I'm hoping for a certain amount of before I post the next chapter... the only catch is I'm not saying how many! I know; I'm evil. Well until next time... 


	3. Negotitions and Annoyances

Chapter Three.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Still unsure as to where this story is headed, making it up as I go cause it was originally a one-shot. I'm gonna need some suggestions, based on what you've read so far tell me what you think should happen - or is it too early for you to make suggestions? Anyways on with the chapter...  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Kitty glanced at what she held in her hands and then back at Rogue, her face completely crimson. She chewed on her lower lip fishing desperately for a believable explanation.  
  
Rogue, on the other hand, stood there, her eyes moving rapidly from Kitty to the object she held. She slapped both her hands over her mouth to try and suppress her unbearable urge to laugh but failed miserably. She suddenly fell onto the floor erupting in laughter, holding her stomach.  
  
Kitty narrowed her eyes menacingly at her friend, who had now rolled onto her side in her fit of laughter. "It's not that funny Rogue!"  
  
Her laughter subsided. "Yeah it is! Ah mean honestly Kitty - yuh're PRESIDENT of the BARNEY FANCLUB!" Rogue looked once more at the photograph of the goofy looking purple dinosaur with his paw around the small brunette girl, who held up her presidential club card - a large smile on her face.  
  
"I was like eight or something! It was a stupid phase - my mom made me do it!" Kitty tore the photograph in half.  
  
"So... Barney's little helper," Rogue scrambled up and quickly scooped the picture out of Kitty's hand, examining it closer, "are yuh still their president?"  
  
"Yes Rogue... yes I am and I like receive mail from them once a week!" Kitty's voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Rogue missed that fact and lowered the picture to nose level, "yuh do?"  
  
Kitty shook her head in amazement. "And people say I'm a ditz. Like of course not! Now give that to me!" She swiped at the Goth.  
  
Rogue held her hand up above her head out of Kitty's reach and then quickly surveyed the room. She quickly formulated an idea to get her out of cleaning up the room. "It'll cost yuh!"  
  
Kitty instantly regretted not having given her the photograph of Pietro. Anything would have been better than this agony. "What do you want?"  
  
"Ah promise not to show everyone yuhr little brush with politics if yuh promise to clean up the room." Rogue smiled mischievously.  
  
"No way! You made this mess, you can clean it up. Besides what good will half of a picture do you?"  
  
Rogue opened her mouth to say something but then eyed the other half of the picture on Kitty's bed - so did Kitty. Both girls dove onto the bed, swatting at each other and yelling. After a few minutes, Rogue emerged triumphant. She began singing... "I love yuh, yuh love meh, we're a happy family..."  
  
Kitty screamed. "Alright, alright... I'll do it."  
  
Rogue smiled victoriously. She placed both pieces of the picture in her mouth and began straightening her clothes. Kitty contemplated grabbing at it but didn't want to risk touching the girl's skin. Suddenly she thought of something else. She rushed over to Rogue's desk and phased her hand through the top drawer. She felt around and pulled out a hard covered note pad. Rogue's eyes widened as Kitty held the book up, her ponytail bouncing from her excitement.  
  
"Gimme that!" Rogue dashed over to grab the book away but ended up slamming face first into the bedroom door.  
  
Kitty giggled as she skimmed through the pages. She began reading. "My darling Scott, how I wish I could tell you how I really feel about you. My deepest fear being that you wouldn't return my love..."  
  
Rogue let out a loud groan and swung at Kitty. The young girl squealed as she dodged the piles of clothes, reaching over to her bed. She got on top and started bouncing up and down.  
  
"I'll tell you what Rogue... I'll toss you this if you give me back my picture and clean the room yourself!"  
  
Rogue glared at her.  
  
"Alright you wanna do it the hard way. How would you feel about me photocopying every single page in this book and passing them around the entire school?" Kitty laughed.  
  
Rogue flared her nose and sighed. "Ah swear, behind those blue eyes there is pure evil!" Rogue pushed her way through the sea of clothing and flung the pieces at Kitty.  
  
"Now you can begin cleaning." She hopped off the bed and began searching for her backpack, her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"What about meh book?"  
  
Kitty's face lit up when she found what she was searching for and she shoved the notepad in. "Not until you're done!" She gave a little giggle and a wave, "got to met Lance at the mall," and phased through the bedroom door.  
  
"I'm gonna get yuh for this Kitty," she whispered to herself. She groaned when she saw just how messy the room really was and decided to start with Kitty's bed since she was already close to it. She busily began straightening the covers and lifted the pillow. Staring right back at her was the photograph of Pietro...  
  
"Now what do we have here?"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Lance stood in front the refrigerator downing a carton of milk when he momentarily glanced at his watch. He quickly realised that he'd be late meeting Kitty... again. He passed a hand through his thick dark brown hair and spun around only to come face to face with Pietro. He sighed tiredly at the annoying teen.  
  
"What do you want Pietro?"  
  
"Where are you off too?" Pietro raised a brow.  
  
"Would you get out of my face!" Lance shoved past the silver haired mutant and picked up his keys from off the kitchen table.  
  
Pietro whizzed in front of him. "You didn't answer my question Lance!"  
  
"That's because it's none of your business," his temper flaring. He pushed past again and walked towards the front door.  
  
Pietro sped in front of him once again and smiled annoyingly.  
  
Lance looked at him, "I swear Pietro if you don't stop doing that..."  
  
"Well I would stop if you just simply tell me where you're going." Pietro whined.  
  
"I'm trying to get away from you! You've been going around this house driving me insane looking for that stupid picture! My tolerance level is shot!" Lance rambled on while Pietro looked at him blankly, yawning every so often. "Now would you mind getting out of my way... I'm gonna be late!"  
  
Pietro perked up. "Late? Late for what?"  
  
Lance slapped his hand on his forehead - *I'm so stupid!* "Nothing!"  
  
"Lateforwhatlateforwhatlateforwhatlateforwhat..."  
  
"Oh for goodness sake... late meeting Kitty at the mall - you happy now!"  
  
Pietro frowned and then whispered "Kitty." Lance looked at him questionly when he suddenly blurted out... "You brought Pryde over here a couple of times. She could have easily phased into my room and taken my picture!"  
  
"Pietro are you listening to yourself? You're insane, you're obsessed, you need to find yourself a hobby, you need a GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
Pietro glared at him. "You mean like chasing after some girl that doesn't even like you..."  
  
"Don't you dare say what I think you're gonna say..."  
  
"Like..."  
  
"Pietro..."  
  
Pietro smiled evilly, "like..."  
  
"I'm warning you..."  
  
"Like Pryde!"  
  
Lance growled, "You're dead!"  
  
Pietro zipped from side to side dodging Lance's pathetic attempts to try and catch him. "I just wanna see if 'your girlfriend' prefers looking at a real man!"  
  
Lance stopped and began to pant. "Kitty does too like me! And why on earth would she want a picture of you - she hates you?"  
  
"Maybe but at least she does know what a total hottie I am!" Pietro smirked cockily.  
  
"You little..." Lance reached out to grab him once again.  
  
"Come on Lance you're not gonna start this again!" Pietro dashed out the way.  
  
Lance gave a dejected sigh, "I won't even bother - I've got to go meet Kitty."  
  
"I'm coming with!" Pietro excitedly exclaimed.  
  
"No... no you're not coming with! You are not coming with!" But it was no use Pietro had already raced outside and into the jeep. Lance rolled his eyes as he headed out the already open front door.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Author's Note: So did you like? Come on tell me... Kietro or Rietro? Fourth chapter hopefully coming soon. I'll also try to update some of my other stories this week. Please don't forget to review. 


	4. Just An Ordinary Day At The Mall

Chapter Four.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews; I'm really glad all of you are enjoying the story. Although I had no idea it was that funny.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Kitty stood outside The Gap tapping her foot impatiently. She had been waiting on Lance for almost an hour now and she was getting a little irritable. She didn't understand why he had insisted on coming to the mall with her - it's not as if she'd lose herself or something! Well in his defence, she could have said no but then again Lance's company is better than no company at all. But on the other hand, he wasn't Pietro. She thought about the first time she felt as though she was developing feelings for Pietro not even noticing someone standing beside her. She felt a slight tap on her shoulder, which made her jump out her daydream.  
  
"Kitty are you alright?" Lance looked at her oddly.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Lance. You're late - again." She shook her head and sighed.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry Kit but Pietro insisted on annoying the hell out of me." He furrowed his brows.  
  
Her eyebrows perked up... "Pietro?" No sooner had she said that she felt a cool rush of wind.  
  
"Someone call my name?" Pietro smirked.  
  
Standing directly in front of her was the gorgeous young speed demon himself - her heart raced. She licked her all of a sudden dry lips and swallowed hard.  
  
She cast a look over at Lance as if to say - what is he doing here - but Pietro piped up...  
  
"Hello Pryde. How are you?"  
  
She just stared at him.  
  
"Pryde are alright? You look sort of pale."  
  
Lance noticed that Kitty was slightly frozen and shoved Pietro out the way. "Well if you would give her some room to breathe maybe she wouldn't look pale!" He grabbed Kitty by the hand into a nearby store.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
About an hour later Kitty had loosened up somewhat. She had gotten used to the idea that Pietro was hanging around although she wasn't entirely sure why. He had flirted with practically every single girl in the entire store and now was working on what seemed to be a twenty-year-old sales clerk. She clenched her jaw and walked over to him.  
  
"Why are you here?" Her nose flared a bit.  
  
"Excuse me Pryde, I was under the impression that the mall was a public place. Besides I'm kind of in the middle of something and you're interrupting me." Pietro rolled his eyes.  
  
She looked at the beautiful blonde standing in front of her. Her eyes glossed over.  
  
"I was just curious as to what you were doing here."  
  
"Listen Pryde..." Pietro was about to finish his sentence when the young lady excused herself to attend to a nearby customer. Pietro's eyes went wide. "Look at what you did!"  
  
She smiled. "I would say that I was sorry but I'm not really." She turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
Pietro watched Kitty's retreating form and groaned. *She makes me so angry! I even forgot why I was here in the first place! Oh yeah...*  
  
"Hey Pryde wait up!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kitty searched through the eveningwear section for something suitable for the upcoming dance. She gasped in amazement when she saw the cutest crystal blue halter back dress, knee length - flared at the end. As soon as she was about to pick it up, Lance grabbed her by the shoulder.  
  
"Kitty I've been looking everywhere for you." He panted heavily, "Got... to... go... totally... forgot... I've... got... detention... this... afternoon."  
  
"Lance you've got detention on a Saturday?" She squinted. Pietro, out of nowhere, suddenly whizzed to her side.  
  
"Yeah this is the only Saturday Mr Nelson has off. What time is it?"  
  
Kitty glanced at her watch. "It's two thirty and what did you do to get detention?"  
  
"It totally wasn't my fault. Someone," he glanced over to Pietro, "glued his toupee to the skeleton in the Biology lab."  
  
Pietro scoffed, "yeah but you're the idiot who decided to stand there laughing your brains out."  
  
"Yeah but you didn't have to go and call the dude! You knew he's had it in for me ever since I gave him that trick apple!"  
  
Pietro burst out laughing. "Yeah that one was a classic! The man's teeth were purple for an entire month!"  
  
Kitty couldn't help but smile. "But you were my ride home!"  
  
"Don't worry Pietro will take you home.  
  
"I will/He will." They both said simultaneously, stealing glances at each other.  
  
"Hey you wanted to come." Lance turned to Kitty and gave her a kiss on the cheek; "I'll call you later." With that he dashed off.  
  
The pair stood there awkwardly staring at the floor. Kitty then remembered what she was about to do before Lance had interrupted her. She smiled mischievously and walked off. Pietro looked at her peculiarly and followed closely.  
  
Kitty stood there examining the garment, her face brightly lit.  
  
"Hey Pryde?"  
  
She closed her eyes and breathed heavily. *Why can't he just call me Kitty?* As if he read her mind...  
  
"I mean Kitty."  
  
She smiled weakly. "Yeah Pietro?"  
  
He wanted to ask her about his photograph but suddenly couldn't seem to find the words. She looked so innocent, so delicate - he wanted her so much. *Wait! What's going on here? This is getting too strange!*  
  
"Uh nothing... never mind."  
  
She looked at him and shrugged, walking into a nearby changing room. Pietro stood there, mentally kicking himself at what just happened. *Pull yourself together dude, it's not as if you said anything stupid or worse yet - did anything.* He sighed and leant against the wall, staring up at the bright lights. He blinked a couple of times and started to count the spots in front of his eyes. *Geez what is taking her so long! You think she's putting on a suit of armour in there or something!*  
  
Kitty looked at herself in the mirror once more and smiled sweetly. *I wonder what Pietro will think...* She walked out the swinging doors and cleared her throat.  
  
"How do I look?" She giggled and spun around.  
  
Pietro, still a bit dazed from staring at the lights, looked down and shook his head. He rubbed his eyes a couple of times to get rid of all the spots but instead saw a vision of beauty standing before him - plus the spots! She looked like an absolute angel - her petite figure accentuated by the gown. It also showed off her slender yet shapely legs - yes she certainly was a sight to behold. Of course he couldn't let her know that.  
  
He gulped. "You look nice." He immediately regretted his choice of words.  
  
Kitty's eyebrows furrowed and her face swelled up. She stormed into the dressing room. She felt as though she was about to die - *I mean here I am, trying to impress this guy and all he could have said was that I looked nice. Nice! Nice! I looked nice!* She puffed.  
  
Pietro paced up and down waiting for Kitty to come out and mangle him. He heard a slight ruffle of some bags and saw Kitty coming out the room. He rushed up to her.  
  
"Pryde I'm sorry..." He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong." She looked at him coolly. "Now would you let go of my arm, I've got to get home before it gets too dark."  
  
He looked at her. "I didn't? I mean you do? But I'm supposed to take you home!"  
  
"You don't have to Pietro. I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself." Her voice caught for a moment and she blinked back the warm tears that were threatening to spill.  
  
Pietro noticed this. "Kitty what I meant to say was that you...."  
  
She looked at him; her features softened to some extent.  
  
"You looked... you looked fine!" *Oh no - bad choice again!*  
  
She whispered, "fine." She phased her arm out of his grasp and stood looking at him.  
  
It was weird. Pietro didn't know what to expect. She just stood there.  
  
Kitty took her shopping bags and hit Pietro straight across the head. "Fine... I looked fine - that's worse than nice! Urgh!" She quickly stormed out.  
  
Pietro stood there in a daze, completely amazed by what just happened. *I mean does she expect me to say she looks beautiful or something - it's not as if I'm her boyfriend or anything!* He shook his head a couple of times to clear the groggy feeling and looked up to find that she was gone. Kitty was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Oh man, Lance is gonna kill me!" He raced off.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
A/N - Well hope you enjoyed the chapter. You wouldn't believe how much will power it took for me to sit here and type this out. I'll post the next one up soon - hopefully! Pray for me! Well please - for the love of all that is sanity -review. 


	5. A Missing Kitty?

Chapter Five.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry to disappoint but this chapter won't have much Rogue/Pietro interaction in it, more Kietro goodness. But have no fear all will come in due time - although most of you did say Kietro. I just may have to go with Kietro... or will I? Oh well on with the story.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Despite the weight of her shopping bags, Kitty ran out the mall and into the parking lot like a bat out of hell. She couldn't believe how incredibly stupid she was and what an insane move she pulled back there. She gradually slowed down to normal pace, noticing that the mall was no longer within eyeshot range and dropped her bags onto the ground. She fidgeted around in her jeans pocket for her cell phone to call someone to come pick her up.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Pryde, where are you?" Pietro whispered to himself.  
  
He had searched the entire mall two times over and Kitty was nowhere in sight. He stood at the food court, scanning around carefully to see if he could spot that bouncy brown ponytail and those sparkling blue eyes. Fear of Lance finding out he lost Kitty was quickly replaced with worry, when he once again came up short of seeing her or anyone who remotely looked like her.  
  
Pietro headed towards a lingerie store, somewhere he was certain girls would spend hours on end but then stopped dead in his tracks. Maybe she went outside. If she was in the parking lot, he would still be able to catch her - that is if he could use his mutation. *Wait - who am I kidding? I'm on the third floor and I can't use my speed here with all these people.* A little voice rang in the back of his head - yes you can!  
  
Pietro furrowed his brows and swallowed. *You owe me for this one Pryde and boy am I gonna make you pay!* He then dashed off in nothing more than a blur.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kitty now stood by the bus stop, banging her head against her cell phone. There was no answer from Scott's cell, Jean's cell, Ororo couldn't find Rogue and Kurt was on a date with Amanda. *I could call Logan but - nope forget that, bad idea.* Kitty sighed...  
  
"What am I gonna do?"  
  
Where on earth was Rogue? She groaned - this was all Lance's fault! No better yet Pietro's fault! *Now I'm stuck here holding like a zillion shopping bags with no way of getting home.* Then it clicked to her. She was standing at the bus stop - duh!  
  
Kitty dug inside her backpack for change when suddenly the handles from one of her bags broke, spilling the contents all over the sidewalk. *Great - this is exactly what I needed right now!*  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
In a flash Pietro was in the mall parking lot. He scanned around but saw no sign of Kitty - again. He passed his hands through his hair in utter frustration and groaned.  
  
"Where the hell are you Pryde?" He kicked a pebble and started walking.  
  
Pietro kept replaying the incident over and over in his head thinking what a classic rookie mistake he made. When it came to girls, Pietro Maximoff was the King, how could he have been so stupid to tell she looked nice. You never tell a girl she looks nice, it's the same as saying her teeth is like a picket fence and her breath smells like a wet dog. [A/N - I'm making personal reference to myself here - cause if any guy told me I looked nice, I'd sock him one! - Sorry tom-boy status stepping in here. But nice is something you associate with furniture not a beautiful girl in a gorgeous dress... Oops on with the story... SORRY!]  
  
He then stopped and raised his head to see a familiar little stature with brown hair pinned back into a ponytail. She was bent over picking up stuff from all over the sidewalk. He smiled to himself and sauntered over, picking up a box of Gucci Envy perfume. [A/N - Love that perfume.]  
  
"I think you dropped this." He held it out to her, her head slightly bent down.  
  
Kitty glanced at the feet of the stranger while totally engaged in picking up her belongings. She then started...  
  
"Thank you so much, I would have missed that one..." she looked up, directly into the face of Pietro.  
  
She chewed on her lower lip as she snatched the box out of his hands.  
  
"Thank you." She mumbled.  
  
Pietro stared at her. How could someone so little have such a bad temper? The nagging little voice chirped in again - *That's because she never gets angry. She's naturally a perky, bubbly person.* Pietro rolled his eyes - yeah it's enough to make you wanna gag!  
  
Kitty sat under the bus shelter, secretly hoping, praying that the bus would arrive soon. Instead she just felt Pietro looking at her, studying her, making her feel UNEASY!  
  
"What do you want Pietro?" She gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
He licked his lips and walked closer to her. "Why did you leave?"  
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Well if you hadn't noticed Mr. Maximoff, it's getting dark pretty early these days and I wanted to get home."  
  
He stepped closer. "But I was supposed to take you home."  
  
She swallowed. "I didn't want you to feel as though you were obligated to take me home. I told you before, I'm not a baby."  
  
Pietro sighed and sat down next to her." Listen Pryde, about what I said earlier..."  
  
"Just forget it ever happened. I'm sorry I hit you, that was rude." Her face and tone was stone cold.  
  
He looked at her quizzically and could tell she was still hurt. "But I want to apologise for..."  
  
She cut in, "it doesn't matter Pietro. Just drop it alright!"  
  
He clenched his jaw. "You don't want me to apologise - FINE! Geez and to think that I was only trying to be good sport and let you know that I don't hold it against you..."  
  
Kitty scoffed and cut in again. "Well you don't have to force yourself you know. Urgh - you are such an egotistical, obnoxious, think you know it all jerk!"  
  
"Me? I'm a jerk? Well you are the most pig-headed, opinionated, frustrating girl I've ever known." Pietro stood up, now towering over Kitty.  
  
She glared at him. "Well if I'm so opinionated and frustrating, why did you come looking for me?" Kitty stood up, rivalling him somewhat.  
  
She had caught him off guard. Pietro eyes searched around aimlessly for an answer but he came off short. He stuttered out, "well... um... I didn't want Lance going all Columbo on me."  
  
Kitty looked at him blankly as if to say - figures! "Right Pietro and you wondered why I called you egotistical."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"The only reason you came looking for me was because you didn't want Lance on your case."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"So why did you come?"  
  
"Well... because as you said before it's... it's getting dark pretty early and... there's muggers and murders and really bad people on the street..."Pietro slowed down, noticing that Kitty wasn't buying a word of it.  
  
She snorted. "Hello - MUTANT! I train with Logan for like eight hours a day. I can handle my own. Now what is the real reason?"  
  
He stood there, with his head down blushing like crazy, as silent as the grave.  
  
She then knew the reason. He didn't even have to say it. He was worried about her. She cleared her throat and sat down, her insides on fire. Maybe there was hope for she and Pietro yet. No - no there wasn't. Rogue liked him too. And they already had history together; afterall they did live together for a little while.  
  
Kitty was forced out of her musings by the screeching halt of brakes. She looked up and saw the bus. She smiled at Pietro and picked up her things.  
  
"I gotta go. So I guess I'll see you around?"  
  
"Um... yeah, sure, around." He cleared his throat.  
  
Kitty mounted on and dropped in her fare as Pietro stared at her through the bus window. He mouthed a silent "be careful" as the bus pulled off.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Rogue emerged from her closet smiling victoriously. "There ah'm finally finished." She then plopped herself onto the bed, closing her tired eyes.  
  
She then remembered the photograph and... Kitty. What was she gonna go? Why didn't Kitty tell her about it? What has she got to hide? She flipped over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She narrowed her eyes... wait a minute - where is Kitty? She looked at the time - 5:00 pm.  
  
Rogue got up and walked into the hallway, picking up the phone. She dialled the number waiting anxiously for a reply, when a deep voice sounded on the other end.  
  
"Hey Lance, is Pietro there?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
A/N: Well hoped you enjoyed. I know that was short with Rogue but I've got to leave something good for the next chapter right? It'll have more Rogue/Pietro stuff. If it's fluff - you'll just have to wait and see. Anyways please, please, please review. Until next time... 


	6. Attack Of the Bee?

Chapter Six.  
  
A/N: Well what can I say? I'm so totally happy that you guys are enjoying the story. I hope with all my enthusiasm to please you guys, it doesn't start to get too sucky but I know I can trust you guys to tell me right? Thanks to all of you who reviewed - cake and ice cream for everyone, and a little Justin Timberlake on the side! Anyways I hope you like this chapter just as much as the others and continue to review because they all inspire me to do better. Gosh I feel like a politician - okay no more speeches.  
  
The Reviewers - thanks to you all:  
  
Aqueous, Dark Jaded Rose, Kosumi, Pietro_luv, Druid_Priestess, Valley_gurl101, K.K.L. and Alli.  
  
As usual - I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Kitty walked up the stairs tiredly, bags dragging carelessly behind her - her mind wandering to a hot shower and a comfortable bed. She smiled to herself - she was in heaven. Continuing on her lethargic trek to her room, she noticed that the mansion was unusually quiet. She squinted her eyes and then shrugged it off, sort of glad to have the place all to herself.  
  
As Kitty approached her bedroom door, she noticed that the cord from the hallway phone ran under the closed and possibly locked door. She furrowed her brows and dropped her bags, phasing quietly into the room.  
  
Kitty was all stoked to sneak up on Rogue and scare the crap out of her but she stopped short when she overheard the Goth's conversation. She was talking to... Pietro. But why?  
  
Kitty swallowed hard. She knew it was wrong, she knew it wasn't any of her business - she knew that she should just turn right around and leave the room but... she couldn't. She couldn't make herself move, no matter how hard she tried - not when it came to Pietro.  
  
Kitty made herself transparent once again and stood still; ready to make a quick exit if necessary.  
  
"Can yuh meet meh tomorrow Pietro?" Rogue smiled wickedly.  
  
"Great... 10 am by the lake in the park."  
  
"Yuh wanna know why? Ah'll... uh... ah'll explain everythin' tomorrow. Just promise meh yuh'll be there."  
  
"Sweet. Ah'll see yuh tomorrow. Bye."  
  
Rogue put the phone down and got off her bed. Kitty panicked and tripped over the phone wire, landing on the floor with a loud thud. Rogue spun around.  
  
"Kitty! Yuh..." she cleared her throat, "yuh... um scared me."  
  
Kitty shot up and narrowed her eyes at Rogue. *Play it cool Kitty. You can't let her know you were listening. Oh gosh, please make this work!*  
  
"Rogue why was the door locked? What were you doing in here?" She folded her arms.  
  
Rogue searched around nervously. "Ah wasn't doing anything."  
  
*Great, it's working!* Kitty mentally did a little happy dance. "Then why was the door locked?"  
  
Rogue squinted. "What is this? An interrogation? Besides yuh can phase, why are yuh complaining?"  
  
Kitty smiled coyly. "What have you got to hide? Are you seeing someone? Is it Scott, Remy, a guy named Fred?" (A/N: That joke would have been much funnier if Blob's name wasn't Fred!)  
  
Rogue chuckled. "Have yuh inhaled anythin' Kitty? And ah'm not hidin' anythin'. Ah just didn't realise the door was locked - that's all. Now would yuh just drop it!"  
  
"Okay for now. But when you least expect," Kitty narrowed her eyes suspiciously, " I'll drag it out of you - and that's a promise Rogue.  
  
Rogue smiled at the young Shadowcat as she phased through the bedroom door and came back with an arm full of shopping bags.  
  
"Looks like yuh made a killin' Kit. Did you leave anything in the mall?"  
  
"Yeah I like got some real good stuff. Although I still didn't have a chance to buy my dress for the dance thanks to Pi..." Kitty stopped short.  
  
Rogue stared at her. "Thanks to Pi - who?"  
  
Kitty chuckled nervously and bit her lower lip. "Thanks to Peter, you know the guy from the football team. He was uh... he was bugging me to go out with him again."  
  
"Are yuh serious? Peter? The goofy kid with the even goofier laugh Peter? The football team's water boy Peter? Yuh mean that Peter?" Rogue snickered.  
  
Kitty was getting annoyed. "Yes Rogue that Peter!"  
  
Rogue burst out laughing. Se fell to the floor laughing. She started to cry laughing.  
  
Kitty smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Rogue this happy. It almost made her forget about what just happened between her and Pietro - the operative word being almost. Her smile quickly faded. She sighed and walked to the bathroom, leaving Rogue there - laughing like a maniac.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
Kitty hid behind a rose bush, swatting the leaves out of her face and trying to "listen" or rather eavesdrop on the present conversation. She eyed Rogue and Pietro on the park bench, Pietro's arm around Rogue's shoulders. Her stomach churned. When she went to bed last night, this had seemed like such a good idea but now she wasn't so sure. Spying on your best friend and her possible "boyfriend" - that's beyond obsession - it's psychotic.  
  
Swiping another branch out the way she fought hard to catch up. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hear everything - only bits and pieces  
  
PIETRO: On a date.  
  
ROGUE: Promise yuh won't be sorry.  
  
PIETRO: Alright when?  
  
ROGUE: Whenever yuh want to.  
  
Kitty got distracted when she heard a buzzing sound. *What was that?* She moved some branches away and saw a bee buzzing around. *Oh no a bee - I'm allergic!*  
  
Kitty stayed positively still as the bee buzzed around her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping, praying that the bee would just go away....  
  
It didn't. The bee flew onto Kitty's candy pink tank top and rested comfortably. *Oh man I'm wearing perfume! And just my luck it smells like flowers!*  
  
Kitty squealed lightly as the bee moved up her top and onto her bare skin. She slowly moved her hand up to her chest and swatted furiously. *I missed, I can't believe I missed!* The bee was now buzzing much harder, obviously peeved.  
  
Kitty swung her arms around maniacally but to no avail. When she least expected it, the bee struck in three places - her upper arm, her wrist and her index finger. She screamed and fell backwards onto her butt. The tears slid slowly down her cheeks as she scrambled up. She glanced over to where Pietro and Rogue sat and noticed that they were no longer there. They were up and moving towards her - and they were approaching very fast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
A/N: So was it good? I can handle it. Tell me the truth. Next chapter up soon - the more reviews I get the quicker I'll be inspired to post it. UNT (Until Next Time)... 


	7. A Frantic Rogue!

Chapter Seven.  
  
A/N: Thank you very, very much for the reviews, as usual they are much appreciated. As I said before, I'm happy you like the fic - hope you continue to keep reviewing; it helps me to continue writing.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Kitty panicked as Rogue and Pietro drew closer - *what am I gonna do? Think Kitty, think!* But she couldn't. She began to feel really flushed and dropped onto her hands and knees. She panted heavily.  
  
As Rogue and Pietro came near, Rogue established that upon close observation, the figure seemed familiar. She recognised the brown hair (even though Kitty's hair was free from it's usual ponytail), that small form - she furrowed her brows - she recognised that squeal...  
  
"Kitty?" Rogue asked demandingly.  
  
Kitty raised her head slowly, her face completely red and slightly damp. She swallowed hard and stumbled to get to her feet. Kitty immediately began to frantically scratch her arm, stuttering out...  
  
"Rogue.... Hi." She smiled nervously and somewhat forcefully. She glanced at Pietro who gave her the weirdest look.  
  
"Hey Pryde are you alright? You look a little... red." He squinted his eyes.  
  
Kitty tried to give him a dangerous look but she just didn't have the strength, suddenly feeling faint - raising a hand to her head.  
  
"I'm f-fine... why..." she swallowed, "why do you ask?" She shakily finished.  
  
"Oh no reason." Pietro said sarcastically as he watched her madly scratching away, a huge swelling now forming on her upper arm.  
  
Kitty glanced wearily at her arm, and shrugged. "Oh this... I uh... I got stung by a bee."  
  
Rogue gasped and Pietro snorted, trying to suppress his laughter. Rogue shook her head and sighed as Pietro's supposed "suppression" of laughter, now turned into a huge chuckle fest. She smacked him behind his head.  
  
"It's not funny yuh moron. She's allergic to bees."  
  
Pietro groaned. "Well I didn't know that! I don't exactly live with you X Men you know!"  
  
"It was still a stupid thing to do! I mean yuh don't laugh at somethin' like that! What if I got stung by a bee, would yuh laugh then?"  
  
Pietro stopped and thought about it. "Well I guess if it was funny - yeah of course!"  
  
"Urgh, yuh're impossible yuh know that..."  
  
Kitty stood there swaying slightly, faintly hearing the "couple's" argument - her vision growing dimmer by the second. She swallowed again, her forehead dotted with beads of sweat. He eyes fluttered a bit and she managed a soft...  
  
"You guys..."  
  
Before falling to the ground with a loud thump.  
  
Rogue and Pietro spun around immediately upon hearing the noise. Pietro rushed over and gently placed Kitty's head in his lap.  
  
"Oh ma gosh, Kitty!" Rogue shook the small girl lightly, "Kitty wake up!"  
  
Pietro eyed the girl worriedly and then looked at Rogue.  
  
"I think there's something wrong Pietro. We've got to get some help!" Rogue shot up and began to pace around.  
  
Pietro was about to suggest that he dash Kitty to the hospital - better yet the institute when Rouge cut him off...  
  
"Do yuh have a car? No of course yuh haven't, yuh live with Lance, he's got a jeep. Ah'll go find a phone - call a cab to come pick us up! No that's a bad idea; a cab will take forever! Wait the bus! No that will really take forever!" She stopped and paced some more. "Well don't just sit there Pietro, think of somethin'!"  
  
Pietro sighed. "I was about to say..." she cut in again.  
  
"Pietro yuh've got super speed, get her to the hospital! No better yet the institute!"  
  
Pietro raised an eyebrow at the goth as if to say - well duh! He gently lifted Kitty from the ground and turned to Rogue.  
  
"What about you? What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Don't worry about meh. Just get Kitty to the institute."  
  
Pietro furrowed his brows, "but..."  
  
"Just go Pietro - now!"  
  
And on that note, he was off.  
  
************************* AT THE INSTITUTE **********************  
  
Pietro tapped his foot impatiently as he sat outside the infirmary door. *What the hell was taking so long? Where on earth was Rogue?* He sighed and shifted uncomfortably in the chair for about the millionth time. *I hope Kitty's alright.* He buried his face in his hands.  
  
Rogue ran down the infirmary hallway and she saw Pietro's face buried in his hands. She stopped short and approached him slowly, thinking to herself - *he's worried about her?* - more of a question than a statement.  
  
Rogue cleared her throat and smiled at the gorgeous albino. "How's Kitty?"  
  
Pietro shot up and smiled nervously. "I... I don't know. The Professor and Dr. McCoy haven't been out yet."  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow questionly. "Pietro maybe yuh should go. I mean before Scott and the rest of the guys see yuh here." Rogue smiled at him, "thanks for everythin' though, yuh've been great."  
  
Pietro gave a dejected shrug. "Hey don't mention it. I'd like to stick around though... I want know if Kitty's alright." He cleared his throat of nothing in particular for what seemed to be the tenth time.  
  
Rogue smiled. "I'll call yuh later and let yuh know how she's doin'. In the meantime I suggest yuh get out of here."  
  
Pietro stared at her. "I'll see you then."  
  
Rogue then felt a cool gentle wind on her face and saw nothing but a blur. She smiled, opened the door and walked into the infirmary. She noticed the Professor and Dr. McCoy speaking to one another silently and as soon as they acknowledged another presence in the room they immediately stopped. She grew worried.  
  
"Ah just came to see how Kitty was doing. Is she alright?" Rogue inquired anxiously.  
  
The Professor wheeled over to her and offered her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Kitty will be fine Rogue. Hank took care of everything. He also gave her something to help her rest more comfortably."  
  
"Ah don't understand Professor, what happened?"  
  
"Well Kitty had a serious allergic reaction to the multiple bee stings she received."  
  
Rogue looked at him vaguely.  
  
He chuckled. "You see Rogue, to you and I a bee sting could be as harmless as a simple prick of the finger but to Kitty it is much more serious - even deadly. If the bee had stung her once she may have been alright - probably suffering from a slight headache. But because she received multiple stings, her body could not handle that amount of foreign..." the professor sighed, " how should I put this - foreign matter as it were and thus resulted in her collapse into unconsciousness." (A/N: Totally don't know if that's right, I flunked science at school, so that just shows how much I know about nature. But it does sound intelligent doesn't it? Well at least I hope it does cause that's what I was aiming for!)  
  
"So she'll be alright?" Rogue asked once again - this time more hopeful.  
  
"She'll be fine Rogue. Of course she will be asleep for the remainder of the day, so you may have to come back tomorrow."  
  
Rogue nodded, a small smile on her face. She then turned to leave.  
  
************************** THE NEXT MORNING **********************  
  
Rogue walked into the infirmary and saw Kitty staring up at the ceiling. She smiled to herself.  
  
"Hey Kit - whatcha' doin'?"  
  
"I'm bored out of my mind. I've been up since five his morning - just staring at these four walls." Kitty gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Kitty yuh were hurt. I mean just look at yuhr arm."  
  
Kitty glanced down at her arm, wrist, index finger and gasped. "Oh my gosh Rogue, look at my hand! I look... I look like Popeye! All I'm missing is the pipe and hat!"  
  
Rogue laughed. "Kitty yuh're being dramatic." Rogue eyed the young girl's arm once again and made a face. "It's not that bad... the swelling will be down in a couple of days."  
  
"But Rogue the dance is in a couple of days! And I had my dress all picked out and everything. Oh this sucks - big time!"  
  
"Ah'm sure yuh'll be fine by then. Listen ah've got to go make a phone call but ah'll be back later alright. Try an' get some rest!"  
  
Kitty groaned. "More rest? Rogue if I rest anymore - I'd be dead!"  
  
Rogue smiled, "ah mean it Kitty!"  
  
Rogue walked out the door when Kitty heard her call out, "ah'll see yuh later!" She grumbled a "yeah whatever" and plopped her head back onto the pillow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
A/N: What did you think of that? I know it may seem a bit confusing as to who Pietro cares for right now but all will be revealed in due course. I've got something evil planned - well no, not really. Anyways please review. Come on don't make me beg. *Hint - I can roll over!* 


	8. Acceptance and Admissions?

Chapter Eight.  
  
A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews - inspiration city! Well I'm posting this chapter up because it's a bit short and in my opinion a bit boring - can you say snooze fest! Oops but I shouldn't really say that before you read the chapter should I? You may click off. In that case - STRIKE MY PREVIOUS COMMENT!  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue bounded up the mansion stairs two by two so that she could quickly call Pietro and grab her school bag. She picked up the phone and dialled the Brotherhood's number but had a thought. *What am ah doing? Ah could just simply tell Pietro about Kitty at school!* She smacked her forehead lightly and placed the receiver down.  
  
She entered her bedroom and quickly searched around for her backpack, racking her brain to remember where she had thrown it since she came home Friday afternoon. *Oh boy, that's not a good sign! That's means ah didn't do meh homework.* She shrugged - *oh well* - continuing to search on her hands and knees.  
  
Buried deep inside her closet, she could swear she heard a faint tapping on the door. She crawled out and looked up to see an amused Scott standing in the doorway. She blushed faintly.  
  
"Hey Rogue, I'm leaving 15." The older boy smiled at the sight of her dishevelled hair. "Is Kitty awake?"  
  
Rogue cleared her throat... "Um, yeah. She's awake or at least she was when ah saw her."  
  
"Great!" Knocking happily on the doorframe. "I'll meet you downstairs."  
  
"If ah can find meh bag." Rogue snorted.  
  
Scott left and Rogue breathed a sigh of relief. She continued her search for her missing backpack, grumbling to herself.  
  
******************************* AT THE INFIRMARY **********************************  
  
Kitty continued to stare boredly at the ceiling. Her eyelids were getting somewhat heavy but she simply refused to let sleep take her victim. She slipped into a daze, thinking about Pietro and that day at the mall - she smiled to herself at his kind, gentle and caring manner, even though he tries hard not to show it.  
  
Kitty's smile quickly faded though, when she thought about Pietro and Rogue at the park yesterday. Even though she had blacked out, she still vaguely remembered some bits and pieces, seeing a huge picture of Pietro's arm around Rogue's shoulders, something that was now branded into her mind.  
  
Her eyelids fluttered as sleep was slowly claiming her, when her ears were tickled by the sound of something sweet. *Noise!* Scott, Jean, Evan and Kurt were rapidly approaching, Kurt and Evan's loud chatter putting any circus audience to shame.  
  
Kitty smiled widely and bolted up - the four teenagers strolling casually into the room.  
  
"Hey girl, how yuh hanging?" Evan called out, skating around the large infirmary room.  
  
Scott stretched out his hand and yanked him off his board, Evan eating serious marble. Scott smiled. "Yeah Kit, how do you feel?"  
  
Kitty laughed. "I'm fine you guys - just bored out of my mind. Hey aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?"  
  
"Ja but ve couldn't leave vithout seeing how vou vere feeling." The cute german flashed a toothy grin.  
  
Kitty sighed. "I just wish I was going with you. I'm tired of just lying here with absolutely nothing to do."  
  
Jean walked over to Kitty's side and squeezed her hand. "I'll talk with the Professor maybe he'll let you move back to your room."  
  
Kitty groaned, "so I can lay there and stare at those walls all day?" She flopped back down.  
  
Jean chuckled. "At least you'll have Brad and Tom to keep you company." [A/N: Tom Welling is so uberhot!]  
  
Kitty gave a halfhearted smile. "What's the use of talking if they can't talk back."  
  
Jean opened her mouth to respond but Scott cut in...  
  
"Hey you guys, we should really get a move on." He clapped his hands together - army style. He looked at Kitty, "You little miss, get some rest and we'll see you later." The rest of the guys also saying their goodbyes.  
  
"Yeah, later." She then remembered something and called Kurt back. "Kurt what about my classes. I'll miss so much and we've got midterms next week."  
  
"Don't vorry Keety," Kurt pulled out a tape recorder, "it's all covered."  
  
Kitty smiled as Kurt bamfed away to join the rest of the X Men.  
  
********************************** AT SCHOOL *************************************  
  
DURING LUNCH...  
  
Rogue scanned the crowd filled cafeteria trying to spot Pietro. *Geez, this should be a whole lot easier, seeing as how the guy's the only one with sliver hair!* She glanced over to the table were she and the rest of the X Men usually eat, the jock table, the nerd table, the Brotherhood table but Pietro was no where to be seen. She sighed and walked out of the café in frustration. *Ah mean the guy wants me to tell him how Kitty's doing but when I try to find him, he's not around! Men!*  
  
Rogue walked slowly with her head bent, deep in thought. She hadn't even seen someone approaching until she bumped into something soft and landing directly on her butt. She groaned and looked up.  
  
"Sorry Rogue." Pietro winked. "But I guess you're not the first girl I've knocked off her feet."  
  
Rogue mumbled an "oh brother" as Pietro held out a hand to help her up. She glowered at him. "Where on earth have yuh been? Ah've been looking everywhere for yuh!"  
  
Pietro raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Get over yuhself. Ah just wanted to let yuh know that's Kitty's fine - that is if yuh were still interested."  
  
He looked at her in astonishment. "Of course I'm still interested. Afterall I've got something riding on this."  
  
Rogue shook her head. "Yeah whatever Pietro. She'll be back at school in a while."  
  
Pietro's brows furrowed. "So I guess she's not going to the dance."  
  
"Ah really can't say but most likely - no. She's having a fit over her swollen arm." Rogue smiled.  
  
Pietro cleared his throat. "Um... are you going?"  
  
Rogue looked at him in amazement and total perplexity, her eyebrow cocked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know, I know - boring right! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! But I promise this is all leading up to the interesting parts, I promise you. A whole lot more stuff to come - fluff included of course! But for now, please, please, please REVIEW! 


	9. Is This The End?

Chapter Nine.  
  
A/N: Hey you guys, thanks once again for the reviews. Inspiration has struck once again and I'm afraid that if I don't write and post these chapters out as soon as they pop into my head, I'll never do them and then you guys will start to HATE me - seriously! I'm such a procrastinator; it's not even funny. Hope you enjoy the chappie, promise the next one will be even better.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue stared at Pietro blankly. *What did he just say?*  
  
Pietro looked at Rogue quizzically, her eyes glazed over. *Why do I suddenly have a craving for donouts?* "Are you alright?"  
  
Rogue shook her head lightly and swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. "What... what did yuh just say?"  
  
"All I asked is if you were going to the dance on Friday."  
  
"Oh. Well actually I was just gonna stay at home with Kitty." Rogue smiled nervously.  
  
"You think maybe you'll want to go with me? I mean yesterday we kind of got interrupted and everything..." Pietro looked at her hopefully.  
  
Rogue thought about it. "Alright Pietro, why not?"  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up at around 8:00." He flashed a debonair smile.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Rogue shrugged and dismissed herself quickly, realising that lunch was now over, she hadn't eaten anything and she was late for class.  
  
******************************** AUTHOR'S POINT OF VIEW *******************************  
  
The week flew by, rapidly paving way for the weekend but not before the night of the big dance. Or the night prior to that for that matter...  
  
************************* THURSDAY NIGHT AT THE BROTHERHOOD ***********************  
  
Lance sat on the couch, uninterestedly flicking through channels. He stopped short, grumbled something to himself, and resumed his prior activity.  
  
Pietro whizzed into the living room, dropping himself on the couch and glanced at Lance. He then turned his attention to the tv.  
  
"Whatcha watching?" He asked innocently.  
  
Lance looked at him, shrugged and then flicked again.  
  
"Whatcha watching now?" Pietro asked again.  
  
All he got in response was another icy glare, Lance flicking again.  
  
"How about now?" The young speed demon asked yet again, this time accompanied by a small snicker.  
  
"Urgh - why are you so annoying?" Lance dropped the remote and shot up.  
  
Pietro offered a laugh in return, scoped up the remote and swiftly began surfing through. "Man you are so easy to rattle! I think I'm gonna stick a huge bulls eye on your forehead so that everyone knows just what an easy target you are!"  
  
Lance groaned and began to pace around, passing his hand through his tousled hair in frustration.  
  
"Cool. Look Lance - BabeWatch!" Pietro began humming along with the opening theme song.  
  
Lance stared at him and raised an eyebrow, a sad expression. "Pietro I haven't seen Kitty since last Saturday at the mall. Do you know what's up?"  
  
Pietro scoffed. "It's not like I've got her lo-jacked! I'm not a wet nurse Lance!" He chuckled. "Even though she does sometimes act like a baby."  
  
"Lance sighed. "You're such a total waste. I mean you're no help - seriously!"  
  
Pietro cupped his hands over his head and cheered. "I know! Aren't I great?"  
  
Lance stood there with a determined face. "I'm gonna see her." He walked into the kitchen and picked up his keys.  
  
Pietro watched as Lance walked to the door and shook his head sympathetically. He shouted, "I'll pray for you!" - his mind running on Wolverine.  
  
He then heard the front door slam and Lance's jeep roar off. He sat there staring off blankly. "Come to think of it, I'll pray for myself as well," now thinking about his 'date' with Rogue.  
  
Pietro shuddered as he got a mental picture of Wolverine in a dress - "Oh yuck! Great, now I have to go wash my brain out with soap!" He got up from the couch.  
  
********************************** AT THE INSTITUTE ************************************  
  
Lance stood nervously in front the mansion door, his palms dripping wet. He drew in a deep breath and hesitantly rang the doorbell, quickly hearing footsteps approaching.  
  
When the door opened he caught a flash of brown and he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Kitty swung open the door her head turned backwards shouting out to Kurt. "I like want Pep..." she turned to face the visitor, slightly taken aback when she saw it was Lance. "...peroni." She slowly finished.  
  
Kitty shifted around uncomfortably and gave him a lopsided grin. "Lance what are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you, I missed you." He took her hand, "aren't you going to invite me in?"  
  
"Um... why don't we stay out here and talk? It's a little crowded in there." She cleared her throat and closed the door behind her.  
  
An awkward silence hung in the air, as both teenagers sat on the steps, staring up at the stars. Lance stole a glance at Kitty, her beauty rivalling that of the star lit sky, in her denim cut-offs and strappy tank top. He finally broke the unnerving silence by asking...  
  
"So how have you been?"  
  
Kitty sighed. "I've been better. I had an accident a few days ago and still suffering from the repercussions."  
  
Lance glanced down at her arm and furrowed his brows in sympathy. "So I guess you won't be going to the dance then?"  
  
Kitty scoffed. "You're kidding right? Not with biceps bigger than Arnold Schwarzenegger's!"  
  
"Come on Kit, don't you think you're exaggerating?"  
  
"Of course not! Just look at my arm! I could try out to be on WWF!"  
  
Lance chuckled smoothly, which made Kitty shudder slightly. "Well I hate to disappoint you but I don't think you'll make the cut - you're way too cute."  
  
A faint blush crept her cheeks and she felt as though her heart was betraying her.  
  
"So how did it happen?" He asked her with deep concern.  
  
"I was at the park on Sunday and this bee suddenly decided to go all Norman Bates on me!" (A/N: You guys know the movie 'Psycho' right?)  
  
"You were at the park on Sunday? Why didn't you call me - I would have come with."  
  
Kitty sweat dropped. She couldn't let this go on any longer. She couldn't continue to lead Lance on, letting him think he was in a serious relationship when she, when her heart, obviously wanted something else.  
  
"Lance," her voice lowered to a mere whisper, "how would you define love?"  
  
He looked at her oddly. "Love." He sighed. "Well Kitty... I think that love is having a deep affection for someone, giving of yourself completely - you know like showing all your faults, so that the person accepts you and loves you for who you really are."  
  
Kitty smiled. "How about - wanting to do what's best for the other person, even though it may cause you personal dissatisfaction."  
  
"Yeah I guess that could be one." He turned to face her. "Kit what is this about?"  
  
She continued on... "then by your description of love Lance, would you say that you loved me?"  
  
He looked at her incredulously. "Kitty how could you even ask me a thing like that? Of course I love you."  
  
Kitty sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. She gazed back up at the stars, trying to find the right words.  
  
But somehow Lance knew what she was getting at, without her even saying anything. Her facial expression gave it all away. Kitty just didn't love him... not anymore at least. He began to wonder if she ever really did, his head hung in despair.  
  
"You don't feel the say way, do you Kitty?"  
  
She looked at him; her eyes filled with unshed tears. "It's not that I don't love you anymore Lance because I really do. It's just that... I'm not in love with you."  
  
He swallowed hard. "What happened? I mean - what changed?"  
  
The tears now slowly slid down her cheeks. "I don't know - I just woke up one morning and realised that something had changed. That I had changed. And I don't know if it's for the better or worse." She slipped her hand in his. "But don't get me wrong, this has nothing to do with you, you're wonderful and any girl will be so lucky to have you but I just... I just..." she yanked her hand away and buried her face in her palms, crying a little more loudly now.  
  
Lance looked at her petite frame, shaking from her sobs. He engulfed her in a warm hug and tried to soothe her, whispering into her hair... "Shh Kitty... don't cry. I understand. It's okay." But in reality he didn't really understand and it wasn't okay.  
  
She emerged from his embrace. "Really?" she whispered, wiping her tear stained face.  
  
"Well... no, not really. But I can't stand seeing you unhappy." He smiled comfortingly at her, when inside his heart was completely shattered.  
  
She hugged him again. "Thank you Lance... thank you so much."  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut, a single tear escaping. He spoke gently, "thank you for what?"  
  
"For not asking me to explain." Kitty spoke quietly into his chest.  
  
Lance smiled forcefully, even though she couldn't see it. "I hate myself for asking but is there someone else?"  
  
Kitty snorted. "No - there isn't anyone else. I mean who else could there be?"  
  
Which technically wasn't a lie! Cause technically Pietro didn't have any idea how she felt about him and technically she didn't know he felt about her - technically!  
  
"Lance," she looked up at him, "we're still friends right?"  
  
He kissed her forehead. "Always Kit... always."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Did you like? Well let me know by your REVIEWS! Review, review, review - please! I'm trying to attain a personal goal of reviews for this story so come on - please give to the Hailey fund? *Holds out a wooden box for your reviews.* 


	10. Mysterious Phone Calls and Expected Visi...

Chapter Ten.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the really awesome reviews, I appreciate them so much. Well I hope you like this chapter, as I promised that it would get better. A new person enters the scene... but who?  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitty lay on her bed with her nose stuck in a book, reading, or at least trying to read. She plopped the book down onto her lap and sighed, staring up at the ceiling, recalling the earlier events to mind. Even though she wanted it, she just couldn't believe that she and Lance weren't together anymore. She began to wonder if she had made the right decision. She remembered how he was always there for her, no questions asked, whenever she needed someone to confide in or maybe just a friend. He was always the one to help her put things in perspective, well at least his perspective but a perspective nonetheless. He was always there to...  
  
Anyways, it didn't matter anymore. They weren't together and that was it. As the saying goes 'You can't have your cake and eat it too!' (A/N: What does that mean anyways?). Silently caught up in her thoughts, Kitty hadn't even noticed that Rogue had stepped into the room.  
  
Rogue stared at the young girl intently, her eyes fixated on the ceiling - again.  
  
"Kitty what's wrong now?"  
  
"Huh?" She snapped her head up. "Oh hi Rogue, when did you come in?"  
  
Rogue shook her head in disbelief. "Kitty what's botherin' yuh?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing's bothering me. What could be bothering me? Nothing... nothing is bothering me." Kitty rambled.  
  
"Sure nothing's bothering you - that's why the novel yuh're holding is upside down!" Rogue cocked a brow.  
  
Kitty giggled. "Oh that's why I couldn't understand what I was reading."  
  
"Come Kitty - spill!"  
  
"Well... Lance and I broke up tonight."  
  
"Well duh!"  
  
"What do you mean well duh?"  
  
"Kitty - yuh haven't had a real date with the guy in about a month and every time he calls yuh, yuh're always in the 'bathroom'."  
  
"Hey a girl's got to wash her hair."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, "right Kit - ten times a day!"  
  
Kitty sighed and hung her head sadly. "Was it that obvious?"  
  
Rogue gave her a sympathetic look. "Kitty yuh guys have been driftin' apart for weeks now. It was time for a change." She hugged her reassuringly, "Yuh'll be okay, Lance will be okay - it'll all work out."  
  
Kitty smiled at her best friend. Deep down, she knew in her heart that Rogue was right.  
  
Rogue got up and walked over to her closet, sifting through her clothes. She let out a loud groan, emerging from the closet, as she couldn't find what she was looking for. She walked over to her bed and eyed it quizzically, tossing pieces of clothes onto the floor.  
  
"Kitty have yuh seen meh cell phone?"  
  
Kitty snorted. "Well if you would like pick your clothes up once in a while and probably make your bed, maybe you would be able to find it."  
  
Rogue looked at her blankly. "What's the point? It's gonna get messy anyway - so I just save mehself the hassle."  
  
Kitty sighed and shook her head. "I'm sure it'll turn up."  
  
As Rogue continued to frantically search through the jungle, which was her bed, Kitty's mind ran on something else - something of a more captivating nature.  
  
"So... Rogue..." The goth girl looked up. "Are you like going to the dance?"  
  
"Um... um... ah, ah uh..." Rogue was completely stuck, Kitty's question catching her totally off guard. "Who said ah was goin' to the dance?"  
  
"Come on Rogue, you can't fool me. You're like looking for your cell phone, and you know just as well as I do that when you're looking for your cell phone that means you're going somewhere major." Kitty sat straight up, now totally interested. "So - who's taking you? Scott? That cute, oh so totally hot foreign exchange student Jean Paul?"  
  
"Um... ah'm... ah'm goin' with..." Rogue stuttered once again.  
  
Kitty groaned. "Come on Rogue, that's like getting old. Now - spill. Who are you going with?"  
  
Rogue sighed in defeat; she couldn't handle all the questions. "Ah'm goin' with Pietro."  
  
Kitty's heart sunk. The chunks started to rise up in her throat and she thought she was seriously going to lose it. *She was going with Pietro... Pietro. Pietro.* Her eyes welled up.  
  
Rogue looked at her friend, deep concern etched on her face. Kitty' face was as white as a sheet and her eyes were bloodshot. "Kitty, are yuh alright?"  
  
"Yeah Rogue, I'm fine." She fought back the tears through sheer will power. "I'm just a little tired. I'm gonna go to bed now, it's been a long day." She switched off her desk lamp.  
  
Rogue shrugged, "alright Kit, goodnight." She picked up some stuff from on top her bed and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Kitty lay back on the bed and pulled her covers closely around her. She welded her eyes shut, burying her face in the pillow, releasing everything she had built up inside.  
  
************************ ABOUT THIRTY MINUTES LATER *************************  
  
Rogue emerged out the bathroom, clothed in her pyjamas, all ready for bed. She eyed the articles of clothing thrown all over bed and grimaced, as she pushed them off and straightened her covers. She stopped deep in thought, her eyes wandering over to Kitty. *Maybe ah should just check on her.*  
  
She walked over to Kitty's bedside and pulled the cover down slightly, gazing upon her tear stained face and damp eyelashes. Even in her sleep, Rogue could tell that Kitty wasn't happy, she wasn't at peace and her expression told it all. She observed that one of Kitty's palms was clenched and she bent down to inspect. Upon closer observation she smiled when she saw that it was the necklace Lance gave to a Kitty a few months ago. *Ah'm sorry this has been so hard on yuh!* Kitty then began to stir slightly which made Rogue step back a bit.  
  
Rogue then walked back to her bed and crawled in, stretching over to switch off the light. *Everythin' will work out Kitty, it may not feel like it now but it will be, ah promise yuh.* She gently rested her head on the pillow and within minutes she was asleep.  
  
***************************** AROUND TWO IN THE MORNING ****************************  
  
Rogue stirred for what seemed to be the millionth time, due to a nagging, small vibration coming from somewhere underneath her.  
  
...  
  
There it was again.  
  
She groaned and flipped from her stomach onto her side thinking or rather hoping that this annoying dream would just end. She soon felt it again.  
  
...  
  
And again.  
  
...  
  
And again. *Urgh, ah really don't think this is a dream!*  
  
Rogue grumbled to herself, feeling around to find the source of the irritation. She then stuck her hand under her pillow and pulled out her cell phone - *Oh so that's where it went!* - and looked at the screen to see who was crazy enough to call at this hour.  
  
Her mouth formed a small 'o' - *ANONYMOUS* - she frowned and pressed the answer button...  
  
"Uh... hello?"  
  
...  
  
Rogue swallowed hard when she heard the silky voice at the other end. "How did yuh get meh number?"  
  
...  
  
"What do yuh want? She whispered, so as not to disturb Kitty.  
  
...  
  
"Tomorrow? At 7:30? In the park? Are yuh crazy or somethin'? Ah don't think ah can..."Her voice now rising from more than a whisper.  
  
...  
  
"But..."  
  
...  
  
"But..."  
  
...  
  
No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't disagree. She couldn't say no. And if she really honest with herself she didn't want to say no. "Alright fine, ah'll meet you there..."  
  
...  
  
"Listen ah've got to go, ah don't want to wake Kitty."  
  
...  
  
"Yeah tomorrow." She ended the call.  
  
Rogue sighed and dropped back onto her pillow, cell phone in hand. She stared blankly at the ceiling above her thinking to herself - *ah just couldn't say no! Ah didn't want to say no!* - and it bothered her, it really bothered her. Her eyes fluttered a bit; sleep finally winning out as she closed her eyes.  
  
*************************** THE NIGHT OF THE DANCE **************************  
  
Kitty sat in the living room watching everyone dash around in anticipation for his or her big night. It made her sick to the stomach that she wasn't going, and what made her feel even worse was the fact that Pietro was taking Rogue - her best friend. She drew her feet up to her chest, her large blue eyes fixated on the blank tv screen. In all honesty though, she couldn't blame either one of them for liking each other - on the one hand she and Pietro were as different as oil and water. Rogue was a rebellious free spirit, the kind of girl he would definitely go for. Yeah - Pietro and Rogue belonged together. They just made sense. They were perfect for each other. And she solemnly agreed to be disgustingly happy for them... disgustingly happy. So caught up, she hadn't even noticed when Amara came and sat beside her.  
  
"Kitty, I really wished you were coming tonight. I know how much you love to dance." The young princess so regally stated.  
  
Kitty looked at her and smiled. "Oh Amara you look beautiful!"  
  
"You really think so? I think it's a bit too much." Amara stood up and gave herself a glance over.  
  
"No you look gorgeous." Kitty admired her friend. She wore an elegant spaghetti strap black georgette dress that gracefully swept the floor. "So who are you going with anyways?"  
  
Amara sighed. "No one. That is why I really wished you were going."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Amara. But I can't believe no one asked you. I mean..." Kitty stopped short when she saw the expression on her face. She smiled. "I see what's really going on here. It's not that you weren't asked to the dance, you just weren't' asked by the person you wanted to go with, " she raised a brow, "a certain pyrokinetic..."  
  
Amara blushed furiously. "I hate myself for feeling this way because he's our enemy but what can I do?"  
  
"I know the feeling all too well Amara," Kitty furrowed her brows. "Anyways you should get going, it's getting late."  
  
Amara bent down and gave her a reassuring hug. "I'll see you later Kit." She walked off into the kitchen.  
  
Kitty sat back down on the couch, this time actually turning on the tv and began flicking through. "Urgh, all these channels and there's nothing on." She picked up the pace, this time flipping through more rapidly. "Yuck Bay Watch - who watches that junk?"  
  
Kitty sat there annoyingly skimming through channels when she finally gave it up as a lost cause and decided to put on a DVD. She got up and walked over to the DVD stack. *Now what do I watch? Hulk? Nah! Spiderman? Nah! Pirates of the Caribbean? Nah! How about Star Wars II - Attack of the Clones?* Kitty frowned. This was hopeless. *Geez, maybe I should just turn back on the tv and look at Bay Watch!* She then decided to give up the movie idea and watch a cartoon. She popped in a DVD - Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, (A/N: Love it!), walked back to the couch and cuddled up with a cushion.  
  
About ten minutes into the movie, the doorbell rang. Kitty yelled out, "Is anyone gonna get that?"  
  
When no reply came, she let out a loud groan and got up.  
  
"Of course no one's gonna get it! They're all getting ready for the dance. It's not like it could be one of their dates or anything!" She grumbled to herself sarcastically.  
  
Kitty opened the mansion door, her eyebrows furrowed. She swallowed hard as she took in the breathtaking sight before her, the intoxicating scent of his cologne, his intense azure eyes, his inexplicably amazing he looked in a tux - everything, just everything about him. Her voice betrayed yet again although she knew this moment was inevitable. She managed to whisper...  
  
"Pietro, hi. Come on in."  
  
He flashed her a small smile and stepped in. Kitty drew a deep breath - *this isn't going to be easy!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well hope you liked. Please, please, please review. I'll be back with the next chapter soon - hopefully. But to move my thinking process along more quickly, I need tons of reviews. Will you do? For me? 


	11. Getting To Know You

Chapter Eleven.  
  
A/N: Hey thanks for the rockin' reviews, as always how much encouragement they give me is indescribable. I hope you keep em coming! This story has proved to be my most successful and I'm personally gratified. Hey have you guys guessed who Rogue has gone to meet? Sorry this is so short, I'll be quick with the other chapter to make up for this.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pietro stood near the entrance separating the hallway from the living room, watching Kitty as she closed the door slowly - if he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was stalling or something.  
  
Kitty sucked in another deep breath, as she slowly turned around and caught Pietro staring at her. She tightly shut her eyes - *please let this go alright* she thought to herself as she sauntered up to him. She nervously bit on her lower lip intentionally avoiding his gaze. She cleared her throat...  
  
"I've been instructed to tell you master Pietro that your date for this evening has stepped out, " she gave a small curtsy and an innocent smile. Kitty then quickly added, "but I believe her exact words were, " she bit her lip again and squinted as if trying to recall something, " tell Pietro not to worry, I'd be back soon."  
  
He smiled amusingly. Pietro's eyes glanced towards Kitty's arm, which made her wince slightly. He caught sight of that minor detail.  
  
"I'm sorry Pryde, I didn't mean to stare. Um... how's your arm?" He shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning against the entrance frame casually.  
  
She made a face. "The swelling's gone down a lot and it doesn't hurt as much either. I'll be back at school on Monday... unfortunately."  
  
Pietro gave her a dashing smile... "you don't want to go back to school?"  
  
"Honestly... no. School is just so... just so... blah." She stuck her tongue out with that comment.  
  
He cocked a brow at her. He had to admit that she did look really cute in her ¾ length combats, white tank top and addidas trainers. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, with whips falling gracefully at the front, which framed her face perfectly. He soaked in her hourglass figure and admired her delicate facial features; she was indeed an angel.  
  
*Oh how I wish to be near you?* Pietro shook his head slightly and blinked a couple of times, surprised by his words. His eyes fell to the ground, as he tried to get Kitty out of his mind...  
  
"I'm like so rude. You wanna sit down?"  
  
Pietro's head snapped up. "Huh?"  
  
"I asked if you wanted to sit down? You might as well since you're waiting for Rogue anyways." She explained nonchalantly.  
  
He nodded in acceptance and they both headed for the couch.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The pair sat on the couch in complete silence, neither of them acknowledging or rather wanting to acknowledge each other's presence. Kitty pressed the play button on the DVD player and anxiously absorbed herself in the movie, while Pietro just watched on with interest. He frowned.  
  
"Pryde, what are you watching?"  
  
See turned to him in disbelief. "You've never seen Spirit?"  
  
"Spirit what?"  
  
"Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron."  
  
"I'm not really into cartoons Pryde. I'm more of a reality type guy - now I know why you're such a hopeless dreamer." He snickered.  
  
"How dare you? You don't know anything about me!" She scowled at him.  
  
"I know that it's really sad when a 15 year old girl occupies most of her times watching cartoons."  
  
"So I'm like supposed to watch something that rots my brain - preferably something with a gun or a girl in a bikini on the cover." She spat back.  
  
"At least when you're watching it you're guaranteed NOT TO FALL ASLEEP!" His voice rising slightly.  
  
"It's my house Pietro I can watch whatever I want!" Kitty's face turned a slight shade of red.  
  
"I just think that..."  
  
"Well you know what Pietro? You like shouldn't think! Can we just sit here and not say anything to each other, please?"  
  
"Well fine Pryde, whatever you want!"  
  
"Fine!" She shouted.  
  
"Fine!" He shouted back.  
  
"And another thing - I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop calling me Pryde? My mother was kind enough to give me a first name and it's Kitty... Kitty. And if you can't manage to use it I suggest you don't speak to me... ever again." She crossed her arms angrily.  
  
Pietro sat there in awe, totally taken back by the fire such a small person held. He admired it somewhat; she was a strong person but never really showed it. He wondered why. He also wondered why he had never taken the time to get to know her better, why he always brushed her aside as someone who was uninteresting and... well to say it plainly... ditzy. He furrowed his brows and stared at her intently.  
  
Kitty noticed out of the corner of her eye that Pietro was staring at her. She felt the butterflies do a little dance inside her stomach but quickly dismissed it. It took all the will power she had not to confess her feelings for him then and there but what good would that do? He was with Rogue. And although she did like him a lot, the still fact remained that he was still staring at her, studying her every move and it was making her feel very uneasy.  
  
She abruptly turned to face him, "why are you staring at me?"  
  
He smiled. "Was I staring Pryde? I didn't notice."  
  
"Urgh, sometimes you can be the most irritating..."  
  
He shifted closer to her. "Sometimes? How do you know what I'm like at other times?" His voice lowered a bit.  
  
She swallowed hard and tried to keep those nagging butterflies down again. "I... I was just making a general statement."  
  
"Were you really?" He asked her questionly.  
  
"Yes... yes I was." She moved away from him, flicked off the tv and shot up, quickly stalking out the room and towards the kitchen.  
  
Pietro raised a brow and smiled... *This is getting interesting.* He promptly got up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Kitty stood in front of the refrigerator, letting all the cold air numb her body. *Okay what is going here? I can't do this! Rogue is my best friend and Pietro's her... What is he? And where does he get off saying those things to me? He doesn't even know me! He doesn't even like me! Why should he care who I am and what I watch?* She sighed. *He just thinks I'm some stupid little dreamer incapable of getting what she wants out of real life and so has to resort to fantasy. He's right... I'm hopeless.*  
  
Pietro strode quietly into the kitchen, observing Kitty as she stood in front the refrigerator. He smiled wickedly and walked up to her gently sliding his arms around her petite waist. She instantly tensed.  
  
"I'm sorry Kitty. I didn't mean what I said before."  
  
"You didn't?" She choked out, much to her surprise.  
  
He whispered softly in her ear... "no I didn't. Forgive me?"  
  
"Um... sure." She breathed heavily.  
  
"Relax Kit, I don't bite."  
  
Pietro felt her body relax a little as she gently rested her back on his chest. He tightened his grip around her waist but was soon interrupted by a groan.  
  
The two teenagers quickly spilt apart as if a jolt of electricity has passed between them and turned around to see a very angry Logan standing in the doorway.  
  
"What do you think you're doing bub?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well there you have it! Please review and tell me if you liked it. Writer's block is quickly setting in but I'm trying to fight it off. I know I can't do that to you guys. Also let me know in your reviews who you think Rogue's with. A whole new chapter if you guess it right. So get to reviewing... 


	12. Narrow Escapes and Acting On Instincts

Chapter Twelve.  
  
A/N: I know I'm gonna start sounding like a broken record here but thanks for the reviews! They seriously keep me from giving in to writer's block. This was the hardest chapter for me to write cause the ideas just weren't flowing, so you'll have to REVIEW and tell me if it stunk or not.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pietro and Kitty both gulped simultaneously upon hearing Logan's question and his angry tone of voice. They glanced nervously at each other and she gave him a "get out of here, I'll handle this" sort of look. Although normally he wasn't one to argue with a young lady's request, he shook his head in disagreement and gave her a determined look.  
  
"Um..." he cleared his throat," we were just..."  
  
Kitty quickly cut in, "Pietro is just waiting for Rogue. He's her date to the dance." She smiled casually.  
  
Logan raised a suspicious eyebrow at the teens. "So Half Pint what is he doing in here?"  
  
"I... I like asked him to help me carry some snacks to the living room." Kitty began to chew nervously on her lower lip.  
  
All the while Pietro stood at Kitty's side, afraid of moving a single muscle - his insides in complete knots.  
  
Logan grunted. "Charles, Ororo and me are heading out to take care of some business. The rest of the students left for that dance already. So that means that'll you'll be here all alone with this kid!" He unsheathed his blades.  
  
"I'll be fine Logan. Rogue will be home any minute now and Pietro will soon be gone."  
  
Pietro raised a brow - *hey!*  
  
"But just in case he tries anything..."  
  
"I know, I know, show him what the Danger room sessions are for." Kitty rattled off monotonously.  
  
This time Pietro's eyes went wide in disbelief - *hey again!*  
  
Logan moved closer to Pietro and stared him straight in the eyes. His gruff voice rang out... "you may be fast kid but remember I've got your scent!" He cast a glance at Kitty and walked out the kitchen.  
  
Pietro just stood there, stiff as board, staring blankly ahead. For the first time in his life he was unable to move.  
  
Kitty cocked her head to the side in curiosity and waved a hand in front his face.  
  
"Pietro... hello? Hey Pietro... are you alright?" She snapped her fingers.  
  
"Huh?" He shook his head slightly. "Did you say something?"  
  
Kitty giggled softly. She had to admit that it was pretty courageous of him to stay, even though she gave him the opportunity to get out. He was so wonderful. How could she just wish her feelings for him away? She swallowed hard as her insides began to ache. She lightly placed a hand on her stomach and chewed on her lip again.  
  
Pietro looked at her quizzically, "Kitty are you okay?" He gently touched her forearm.  
  
Reflex immediately set in and she shot back. Her hand tingled from his touch. "Yeah, I'm... I'm fine. I'm just gonna grab a soda from the fridge, you can head back to the living room if you want." Kitty's tone of voice now sounding rather insistent.  
  
"Yeah... yeah okay." Pietro looked at her oddly once again. What happened? Why was she suddenly acting so strange? "Can I put on another DVD or something while I'm waiting? I'm going out of mind with boredom." He smiled weakly.  
  
Backing up a little more, Kitty nodded a silent "yes".  
  
"Kitty are you sure you're alright?"  
  
She nodded once again.  
  
Pietro shook his head and sighed in defeat. "I'll see you inside then." He turned and slowly walked away, momentarily glancing back at Kitty.  
  
Kitty let out a long, slow breath that she hadn't even realised she was holding. *This is getting out of hand. I can't go in there and sit beside him as though there's nothing wrong. I can't do that... I just can't.* Without even realising, Kitty's back was against the refrigerator, giving her support. She slid down slowly onto the cold marble tiles and buried her face in her hands. *Rogue, where are you?*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
When Kitty had re-entered the living room she saw that Pietro was sitting on the couch, he had slipped in Pirates of the Caribbean. She told herself that she wasn't occupying the sofa with him and so gravitated towards the small armchair. She sat down quickly, folded her arms on the chair rest and placed her head down. The butterflies in her stomach no longer did a slow dance; they broke full swing into the samba.  
  
Halfway into the movie, after many uncomfortable glances, coughs and the clearing of throats, Kitty's eyes finally began get heavy. Sleep was setting in very rapidly but she adamantly vowed to dare not succumb to it, still conscious of the fact that Pietro was still there. She shifted around in the chair to try and shake the groggy feeling off, now laying on her back her legs hanging limply over the sides of the chair.  
  
... ... ...  
  
Kitty hadn't even realised that the manoeuvre didn't do the slightest bit of good and within seconds was asleep.  
  
Pietro cocked a questioning eyebrow at the petite brunette, still curious as to why she had moved. He licked his lips and swallowed, a battle waging within him to ask her. He couldn't see her face, her ponytail now coming loose and her hair elegantly falling down to her shoulders, blocking her eyes. He glanced back and forth between her and the tv, his eyes filled with confusion and hesitance. *Come on dude, you can do it!* He sighed and blurted out quickly... "Kittywhydidyoumove?"  
  
But she didn't respond. She didn't even move.  
  
Pietro shifted around uncomfortably, feeling like a total reject. He decided to try again. "Kitty? Kitty did you hear me?"  
  
Still there came no response.  
  
Pietro passed his hands through his hair, eyeing the young girl and then noticed something. Her breathing was slow and shallow... she was asleep. He smiled and quietly walked over to her, casting his eyes upon her sleeping form. Moving a stray strand of hair away from her eyes, Pietro whispered softly..."You're so beautiful but how am I ever gonna tell you?" He gently traced along her jaw with his finger, completely unaware that he was humming softly.  
  
With her hair smelling like strawberries and vanilla, he breathed in deeply, soaking in every inch of her. Caught up in the intensity of the situation and totally acting upon his instinct, Pietro slowly bent down, his lips brushing slightly across Kitty's. This caused the young Shadowcat to stir.  
  
Kitty caught the faint scent of cologne and forced her eyes open, adjusting them to the bright light. She saw Pietro next to her and she frowned.  
  
"Pietro," She rubbed her eyes and stretched like a little child..." did I like fall asleep?"  
  
He gave her a lopsided grin.  
  
Kitty suddenly realised something and shot up. She raised an eyebrow and stared off blankly.  
  
"Pietro did you just kiss me?" She brought her finger up to her lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: There it is, I lay it all out before you! Rogue will be in the next chapter... were did she go? Stay tuned to find out... Until then please REVIEW. You'll find out faster about the mysterious hottie in Rogue's life. *Hint - that's a clue right there.* Anyways please, please, please review. 


	13. I Want To Confess But Should I?

Chapter Thirteen.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, wow this is the most feedback I've gotten for any of my stories and I really, truly appreciate them. Speaking of reviews, I'm trying to plug some for my one-shots, so if you haven't' read them yet, I ask you to please, please do. I'm trying to decipher on whether I should expand on any of them so I need more reviews from you guys please. Anyways, I'm updating as fast as I can because I'll be going away for a little while - don't worry it's not yet though - so there won't be any updates for a while. But have no fear; I'll leave you guys with an update for all my stories:  
  
Till Death Do Us Part...  
  
Deadly Betrayal.  
  
To Find True Love, and of course this one,  
  
Will It Be Me?  
  
And that's why I also need you guys' advice on the one-shots.  
  
Well hope you enjoy this chapter as you have the others.  
  
I don't own X men Evolution, nor do I own the song 'Drowning'. Sadly it belongs to the guys - Brian, Aj, Howie Kevin and Nick.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitty brought a finger up to her lips and furrowed her brows. She stared at Pietro in confusion, shaking her head slightly.  
  
Pietro on the other hand was quite taken back by this action, - *what was I thinking?* - but he couldn't help but feel no regret. He blew lightly, rising to his feet, trying to ease the tension between them with a smart remark...  
  
"Well Sleeping Beauty is always awaken by a kiss, is she not?" He said to her innocently.  
  
Kitty looked at him incredulously nodding her head, a bit unsure of what to think.  
  
"Did I make a mistake?" He asked her anxiously, to draw an answer from her.  
  
She just nodded again, this time whispering a simple, "I don't know."  
  
Pietro sighed as his gaze fell to the floor, his mind running on what a huge mistake he may have just made. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to the CD shelf, a mischievous glint in his eye. He then glanced back at Kitty, whose head was still bent , her thoughts very far away.  
  
He slipped in a cd and turned on the player, and wandered over to Kitty. "Um... since we both kind of missed the dance... Miss Pryde, will you please do me the honour?" He bowed courteously and held his hand out to her as the intro to Backstreet Boys' 'Drowning' began to play in the background.  
  
Kitty smiled half-heartedly, a bit hesitant, chewing on her lower lip.  
  
"I can't ask anyone else Kitty!" He smiled jokingly.  
  
*~* Don't' pretend you're sorry  
  
I know you're not.  
  
You know you got the power  
  
To make me weak inside *~*  
  
Kitty got up slowly and took his hand, Pietro in turn drawing her closer to him. She resolved to herself then and there that it was alluring being in his arms, she felt so warm and safe - Pietro tighting his grip around her.  
  
*~* And girl you leave me breathless  
  
But it's okay  
  
Cause you are my survival  
  
Now hear me say *~*  
  
Kitty gently rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. This was more than she could have hoped for, more than she had dreamed of.  
  
*~* I can't imagine life without your love  
  
And even forever don't seem like long enough  
  
Cause every time I breathe I take you in  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love.  
  
Every time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love *~*  
  
Pietro placed his chin on top Kitty's head, breathing in her intoxicating aroma, and began singing along with the words softly... (A/N - Pietro sings a lot in this fic, doesn't he?)  
  
*~* Maybe I'm a drifter, maybe not  
  
Cause I am only safe dear, flowing freely in your arms  
  
I don't need another lifeline; it's not for me  
  
Cause only you can save me, oh can't you see  
  
I can't imagine life without your love  
  
And even forever don't seem like long enough *~*  
  
"Pietro?" Kitty whispered softly.  
  
"Yeah Kit?" He breathed into her hair.  
  
She gently removed herself from her current position, despite the conformability. She stared longingly into his large azure eyes, her voice soft ... "I have to be honest with you."  
  
Pietro's eyebrows creased.  
  
*~* Cause every time I breathe I take you in  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love.  
  
Every time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love *~*  
  
"Pietro I..." she gazed at him intently.  
  
*~* Go on and pull me under  
  
Cover me with dreams, yeah *~*  
  
Kitty's heart tugged at her to tell him the truth, to tell him everything. She hastily diverted her eyes away from his for but a brief moment and searched for the right answer. She then quickly found one.  
  
... ...  
  
She couldn't tell him. No matter how much she ached, how much every fibre of her being electrified every time she saw him, every time he came near her. No matter how much she wanted his love, wanted him to love her back - she just couldn't do it. She couldn't do that to Rogue.  
  
*~* Love me mouth to mouth now  
  
You know I can't resist  
  
Cause you're the air that I breathe *~*  
  
Kitty's eyes locked with Pietro's once again. "I... um..." the tears threatened to prick her eyes, her heart like a hollow tube, "nothing," she whispered. "Never mind, it's not important."  
  
*~* Cause every time I breathe I take you in  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love.  
  
Every time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love *~*  
  
As the song neared its finish, the tears that threatened Kitty to spill before were now at the surface. Pietro looked at her with deep concern and affection, admiring every bit of her beauty. A strange feeling began to emanate within him, having smelled her strawberry scented hair and bubble gum lip gloss. He desperately wanted to taste her again.  
  
*~* Baby I can't help it *~*  
  
Pietro leaned in closer, rapidly breaching the gap between them. "Kitty I..." he murmured huskily,  
  
*~* You keep me drowning in your love *~*  
  
Their lips brushed lightly yet again. Just as they were about to deepen the kiss, they heard the doorknob rattle and bolted apart from each other.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Rogue walked into the mansion, lethargically dragging her feet. She matter of factly threw a glance towards the living room and saw Kitty and Pietro, shifting around uncomfortably. She waved a hand weakly...  
  
"Hey Kit. Hey Pietro," continuing her trek to her bedroom.  
  
Kitty furrowed her brows and looked at the clock - it was 1:30 am. *Oh my gosh! I had like no idea it was so late! The Professor will be home any minute with Ororo and... Logan! If he catches Pietro here he'll...* Her mind then wandered back to Rogue. Where on earth had she been? Who was she with? Why didn't she offer an explanation? She then glanced at Pietro, who stood at her side blowing lightly, running a hand through his hair. With her mouth set in a determined expression, she raced out the living room just in time to see Rogue bounding the last few steps. She yelled out to her.  
  
"Rogue! Like where have you been?"  
  
She stopped short. "Ah'm not in the mood Kitty. Ah'll explain to yuh tomorrow but right now ah really need to crash," the goth girl started back up the stairs.  
  
"But Rogue?" Kitty asked frustratedly. Pietro had heard the girl's pleas and rushed to her side.  
  
"Not now Kitty!" She waved a hand at her.  
  
"What about the dance? Did you like forget you were supposed to go with Pietro? He was here waiting for you all night!" Kitty yelled again but to no avail, for the other girl had already turned the corner.  
  
Kitty sighed, muttering a "she's impossible!" Pietro in turn just shrugged.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well was it any good? Did the overall mood of the chapter click with the song? Come on you can be honest. Anyways please REVIEW as I kindly ask you to do for every chapter, so that I could know all my planning and hard work for you guys doesn't fall short. So REVIEW! 


	14. Honesty

Chapter Fourteen.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews from everyone; you've been so kind. I've got a bit of bad and bad news, so which one would you like first?  
  
Okay I'll start with the bad news - I'm going away. I'm leaving sometime in March but I'm not gonna say for how long because that would be even worse news. I've been really busy with work and getting stuff ready so I'm sorry this update didn't come sooner. You know how it is when you're travelling. Well this leads nicely into my other bit of bad news...  
  
I won't be able to update my other stories. I just don't have the time to sit and think about the details for the chapters and stuff. But I solemnly promise to think about them when I'm away and come back so totally dedicated that you guys are gonna be inundated with updates - especially for this story.  
  
Anyways that's it for the news and now on with the chapter...  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitty shot Pietro a sympathetic look. She mouthed the words "I'm sorry" and turned to go up the stairs so she could sort Rogue out, when he grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"It's alright Kitty. I don't need to know the details."  
  
She looked at him strangely. "But you missed the dance and everything - your big date with Rogue, getting to shake her hand goodnight..." she rambled on.  
  
Pietro stared wide eyed at the girl, completely oblivious to what she was talking about. "Kitty, what do you mean big date?"  
  
Kitty's mouth formed a small 'o'. "Aren't you... aren't you and Rogue going out?" she asked curiously, her head cocked to side.  
  
"Going out?" Pietro choked. "I mean Rogue and I are friends but no we aren't going out. Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
She looked away in confusion. "But I thought... I mean when I saw you two at the park, I thought that..." her eyes locked on his once again, filled with embarrassment.  
  
Pietro smiled amusingly. "That's why you were at the park?" He then glanced at her arm, "so I suppose that's kind of my fault?"  
  
She shook her head vigorously. "No not at all. If I like wasn't spying on you guys I wouldn't have gotten stung by that stupid bee."  
  
Pietro laced his fingers in with hers and lowered his head so that their foreheads touched, whispering huskily, "Rogue was just filling me in on some details about a certain someone who I care about..."  
  
"A certain someone?" her voice quivered.  
  
"Yeah - maybe you know her. She's smart, funny, warm, caring and extremely beautiful," his warm breath gently playing with the stray wisps of her hair.  
  
Kitty closed her eyes and soaked him in, relishing the moment that would forever be frozen in her mind. "I don't think I know who she is..."  
  
"Well maybe I can help you out." Pietro gravitated slowly towards her lips.  
  
Kitty was tempted to pinch herself to make sure this was all real but dared not make a move. She didn't even care whether he kissed her or not - just being this close to him was sheer bliss. The feel of his warm breath on her face, his fingers intertwined tenderly with hers, his intoxicating voice, scent, presence - she was in ecstasy.  
  
Kitty's world of musings came to a crashing halt when she felt her lips completely merged with Pietro's. She wandered to that fluffy pink place inside her head, where she and Pietro were the focus of it all. It was a kiss that she wanted for a long time now, a kiss she wanted to last forever. However all good things come to an end...  
  
"Half Pint, is that kid still here?" She heard Logan call out from down the hallway.  
  
Kitty quickly but reluctantly pulled away. She furrowed her brows in terror and shot Pietro a look, as he disengaged his fingers from hers. She immediately felt the emptiness of not having him near her, holding her but she whispered, "get out of here!"  
  
Pietro nodded a silent yes and sped out the front door, leaving nothing but a memory behind.  
  
Logan walked in soon afterwards, grunting slightly. "Half Pint, there you are!"  
  
Kitty gave a weak smile.  
  
******************************************* Later On At The Mansion**************************************  
  
"Rogue? Rogue, wake up!" Kitty shook the girl roughly.  
  
Rogue stirred a bit but didn't open her eyes. "What do yuh want Kitty?"  
  
"You like fell asleep in your clothes." Kitty stated plainly.  
  
"Ah'll change in the mornin'!"  
  
"But your feet are hanging halfway off the bed!" Kitty's tone of voice filled with excitement.  
  
"Ah can guarantee yuh that ah'll move through the night. Now leave me alone!" The goth girl flipped over onto her side, her back facing towards Kitty.  
  
"What did you tell Pietro about me?"  
  
Rogue's eyes immediately shot open. *What exactly did Pietro tell her? Ah hope he didn't mess up my plan! Ah'm gonna kill that speed demon if he messes up this plan. He has such a big mouth!* Rogue flipped back over to face Kitty. "What exactly did Pietro tell yuh Kit?"  
  
************************************** Later On At The Brotherhood ************************************  
  
Pietro lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling in confusion. After he had sped out the mansion, he quickly dashed home, into the shower and straight to bed desperate to get some sleep. But who said just because you desperately needed something you would be able to get it. Now reaching the hour mark, Pietro sighed in frustration, quickly getting up and flicking on the lights. He paced around the room at normal pace, a million questions floated inside his head. *Why did I do it? How could I have done something like that? How could I have been so stupid? How could I just kiss her like that? I mean what was I thinking - she's Kitty for goodness sake! I am incredibly and absolutely stupid!*  
  
Pietro walked back over to his bed and flopped down, grabbing a pillow to tuck behind his head. He had resolutely chalked up the events of the evening to a momentary lapse in judgement, when a picture of Kitty suddenly flooded his mind and he smiled unconsciously. He remembered that day at the mall, when she looked so breathtaking in that dress, how incredibly breathtaking she looked and smelt tonight - Kitty's aroma still clung to his memory like a bad dream. Deciding to be completely honest with himself, Pietro contemplated whether he really liked Kitty or not. *Do I really? Do I really think she's smart, funny, warm, caring, sensitive, incredible, amazing - I mean oh so totally amazing - and so extremely beautiful? Did I want to kiss her? Did I want to feel her small arms around me again? Did I want to taste her again?* Pietro welded his eyes together to shield them from the bright light. He mouthed something to himself, which much to his surprise - sounded much like a "yes." *Yes... yes I did want to. I did want to kiss her again, to touch her, to smell her, to taste her. I wanted her as much as I know she wanted me. I want to be with her, every single minute of every single day. I want to know that she's mine and will always be mine; we would never be apart. Together forever...*  
  
Pietro shot up and buried his face in his hands. This is not happening! *No, no, no - this is insane! I can't be falling for her! I can't have fallen for her! No, no, no...* he shook his head forcefully and flung his pillow across the room. *Alright - let's just be calm, cool and collected and rationalize this thing.* Pietro began to run through the play by play in his mind, coming up with only one logical solution. *I've got it! I know that Kitty likes me and because I know that she likes me, it made be feel as though I like her. And because I felt as though I liked her and I know that she likes me - we - being two people that like each other did the only obvious thing that people who like each other do. We kissed. As simple as that - that's exactly what happened.* He smiled to himself triumphantly but it quickly faded however. *That has got to be the biggest load I've ever come up with!*  
  
Pietro passed his hands through his hair in annoyance and disbelief. The fact that he couldn't explain why he had kissed Kitty, why he wanted too - ignoring of course the reason that blatantly stared him the face - was driving him nuts. *Nah, this is getting too outta hand. I'm gonna call Rogue and tell her the deal is off. Kitty can keep the picture for all I care - it's not worth all this hassle.* A look of relief washed over Pietro's face and he plopped back down onto his pillow. *I'll be outta here in a week or so anyways. Away from Bayville... away from the X-Men... and away from Kitty Pryde... forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well did you like it? Was it enough to satisfy you until I get back? I know I'm not leaving for a while yet but I'm posting this up because I know you really wanted an update plus I little bit of free I got I took and madly typed this up. Well please, please, review - I hope to see loads when I get back. I'll be back soon but until next time... take care. 


	15. A Cry For Help!

Author Note.  
  
Hey thanks for the reviews from you guys  
  
Druid-Priestess.  
  
Bitrona.  
  
Anyways I know I said I won't be updating again until I had came back from my vaca but it's a while yet before I go so I want to update again - my creative muse is calling! The problem is however my muse has already gone on vacation without my body. So I'm open for any suggestions you can throw out. Please review and help me come up with something - what do you think Pietro should do? Should he leave without facing the truth? Should he confront Kitty with what he may be feeling? Should he even go where his father wants him too? And just what about Kitty - what would she make of all these secrets around her? Would she want Pietro to go?  
  
Help me please. I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter but I'm still posting this A/N up, in hopes that you will toss me out a couple of ideas. Please, please, please, help me even if it's a little nudge to get my juices flowing. I promise to get another chapter out before I leave. Thanks for reading. 


	16. Saying Goodbye!

Chapter Fifteen.  
  
A/N: Thanks once again for the reviews and the lovely suggestions. I know I said that I wasn't going to post up another chapter but hey I love writing way too much. The suggestions that you gave me have helped me out a lot, so there'll be another chapter to follow this one, and it'll be up soon.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitty walked lethargically down the hallway, completely wrapped in her thoughts. She still couldn't get over the fact that she and Pietro had kissed and that Rogue didn't want to divulge a single detail of her whereabouts last night.  
  
FLASHBACK.  
  
"What exactly did he say Kit?" The goth girl shot up, looking rather concerned.  
  
"He just told me that the reason you two were at the park last Sunday was so he could pull some details about a certain someone he cared for from you." Kitty smiled somewhat dreamily.  
  
Rogue's mouth formed a small 'o'.  
  
"So what did you tell him?" The young brunette's brows furrowed.  
  
Rogue cleared her throat, "well Kit... all ah said was that yuh were the 'what yuh see is what yuh get type of gal'. Yuh know how to have fun but when to be serious also."  
  
It was now Kitty's turn to mouth a silent "oh". "But doesn't that make me seem sort of predictable and, well... boring?" she frowned.  
  
Rogue sighed and crashed back down onto the bed, closing her tired eyes. "No it doesn't Kit!"  
  
"Do you think he'll stay interested in someone like me? I mean I'm not at all like the girls he usually dates!" Kitty stated rather dejectedly.  
  
Rogue opened her eyes and looked at the girl quizzically. "Of course he will Kitty! Yuh're a wonderful person and Pietro is crazy if he doesn't realise that."  
  
Kitty smiled weakly but then narrowed her eyes...  
  
"But I thought that you like Pietro! I mean, you like had a picture of him and everything."  
  
Rogue scoffed, "yeah a picture yuh stole from meh!"  
  
Kitty chuckled nervously, "you know about that huh?"  
  
"Well duh Kitty! Ah cleaned the room remember? And as for the picture, I 'borrowed it from Pietro so that yuh can have it." Rogue said matter of factly.  
  
"You borrowed?" Kitty cocked an eyebrow, a slight smirk plastered on her face.  
  
"Sneaking into someone's room is the same as borrowin'."  
  
"Seriously? You snuck into his room?" Kitty giggled.  
  
Rogue only smiled in response.  
  
"Why did you want me to have it then?"  
  
Now this was going to be difficult. Rogue knew that this time would have come sooner or later but she would have preferred for it to be later rather than sooner. Her eyes wandered aimlessly around the room, trying to find exactly the right words but she stopped short when her eyes and Kitty's made full contact. She breathed deeply, "um... well yuh see Kit ah've known about yuhr little crush on Pietro for a long time now and ah just wanted yuh to have something to remind yuh of him when he leaves." Rogue's voice lowered a bit... "he'll be leaving in a little while."  
  
Kitty eyes immediately filled up with warm tears. She hadn't thought about that in weeks. *How could I forget? I got so caught up in everything that I absolutely lost sight of what was really important!* Just thinking about the reality of the situation was enough to make her sick with pain. No longer would she see his beautiful face, hear his intoxicating voice... no loner would she be able to get totally lost in him. Maybe he won't leave. Maybe, just maybe what happened between us tonight will change his mind and he'll decide to stay. She shook her head slightly, trying desperately to suppress the vicious and confusing emotions she were experiencing and decided to change the subject. Kitty wrinkled her nose and lifted a brow. How exactly did Rogue know Pietro was leaving? *I thought I was the only one who knew! No - something else has to be going on here.*  
  
"Rogue you smell of cologne! Calvin Klein's Crave to be exact!" she smiled devilishly.  
  
Rogue licked her lips and swallowed. "No ah don't! And what are yuh, part bloodhound? Geez Kit - yuh spend way too much time at the mall!"  
  
"Who exactly were you with tonight Rogue?" Kitty gave the goth a long hard stare, Rogue freezing under her intense gaze.  
  
Rogue grabbed a pillow and covered her face. She yelled out a muffled, "ah wasn't with anyone!"  
  
Kitty got up and headed for the bathroom. "Then why do you smell so... so manly?" she chuckled to herself.  
  
Rogue took the pillow off her face and looked at the ceiling. "Ah wasn't with anyone Kit, now can yuh please just drop it?"  
  
"Fine Rogue," she poked her head out the bathroom door, her mouth full of toothpaste foam, "whatever you want."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK.  
  
Kitty sighed dejectedly upon the recollection of the conversation that had occurred just several hours ago. She had her skates slung over her shoulders, it was a gorgeous day and the park was beckoning. She took down the stairs hastily so that she wouldn't even miss a moment of the sunshine, in hopes that it would dispose of the present mood she was in or at least alleviate it. She flung open the mansion doors, only to be surprised by a very unexpected but albeit not unwelcomed visitor. She licked her lips and smiled sweetly...  
  
"Pietro, like what are you doing here?" Kitty's eyes glistened with hope.  
  
Pietro swallowed hard and just stared at her. *Okay man, you can do this! Just tell her everything that's been going on and that it all doesn't matter anymore because you're leaving. Oh yeah and don't forget to mention that you love her as well!* He mentally smacked himself at that thought.  
  
"I... uh... I came to see Rogue. She kinda has something that belongs to me and I'd like to have it back before I leav..." he stopped short.  
  
Kitty on the other hand finished his sentence for him. "...before you leave?" she stated coolly. "Why could you finish it? Are you afraid there may be something wrong?"  
  
He cleared his throat and managed a squeaky, "you know that I'm leaving?"  
  
"Does it matter?" her eyes narrowed.  
  
"No - I guess... I guess it doesn't." Pietro hung his head, now suddenly having a profound interest in his shoes. He raised his head, "you seem almost upset though Kitty," his face determined.  
  
"Upset?" She shook her head slightly, which was accompanied by a scoff, "why should I be upset? It doesn't matter to me if you wanna go join your father on another one of his stupid missions." The pitch of her voice rose to some extent.  
  
"Stupid missions! And exactly how would you know this? Oh I must have missed all the times you've been with my father on these so-called 'stupid missions'!" His voice dripped with sarcasm and his face now a slight shade of red.  
  
Kitty tightened her jaw, and glared menacingly at Pietro. His words had hurt her deeply because she didn't want him to leave... to leave her. Though at this moment she was having a tough time recalling why she wanted him to stay. "So that's it then - you're not even gonna mention anything about last night?  
  
"And what exactly am I supposed to say?" His tone had gone ice cold.  
  
She couldn't believe his audacity, "you kissed me Pietro! And you... you don't kiss someone unless they mean something to you!" Kitty then stared at his face blankly, "it didn't mean anything to you, did it Pietro?" Her question dull and emotionless.  
  
He stared deeply into those large blue pools. How could he explain things to her when he hadn't even gotten his head around he details? *Kitty, I'm sorry!*  
  
"I'm Pietro Maximoff... what did you think it was supposed to mean?"  
  
Kitty's nose flared and her breathing quickened. The tears that were cooped up quickly released themselves... "It means that I'm incredibly stupid." Salty tears made their way to her lips, and dripped slowly onto the ground.  
  
Pietro fidgeted and ran a hand through his hair. It took all that he had not to grab Kitty and kiss her again, telling her he didn't mean it and he wanted her... only her.  
  
"Fine Pietro - it's none of my business what you do with your life! Rogue's upstairs - take your stupid picture and get the hell out here! And sure as hell stay away from me because I never want to see you again!" Kitty pushed past him and stalked down the stone pathway.  
  
All he could do was stare at her retreating form.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hope you liked - next chapter up soon. Until then please, please, please review. 


	17. Why Can't You Just Say It?

Chapter Sixteen.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the reviews...  
  
Icestorm162 - I'm going to miss you Dannie! Update before I go okay!  
  
Bitrona - I know, I know, Pietro's acting like such a derk! Can't he just say those three little words - "I Love You!" - is that so hard? Well actually, yes it is. I've got trouble saying those three little words too - to anyone.  
  
Valley-Gurl101 - Pietro has some issues to work through but he'll get there in the end. Here's you're update...  
  
Dark Jaded Rose - Update granted. Read on...  
  
Aqueous - I'm evil aren't I? I'll continue...  
  
Mhealeayah - Your story's great, update soon alright...  
  
Ayashe - I kinda hate that I'm leaving too cause I won't be able to update for a while but I really need this vaca. I'm feeling a little blah right now...  
  
GcArchangel4gs - No need to cry, it'll all work out in the end - Pietro will come to his senses - eventually. Glad you're enjoying it...  
  
Alli - I know you're probably not reading this fic anymore but I still want to apologise. I just couldn't help it with the Kietro.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution & the ultra cool "Losing Grip" belongs to the skater chick Avril Lavigne.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
************************** LATER THAT EVENING ************************  
  
Rogue waltzed into her bedroom humming to herself softly but was taken back by the horrific sight before her. With Avril Lavigne's 'Losing Grip' blasting loudly on the stereo, clothes were sprawled out all over the bedroom floor, posters torn off the walls and ripped to shreds, CDs broken into pieces, as well as crystal ornaments smashed beyond recognition. She made her way across the war zone - that was now her room - and eyed the carnage chillingly. She stopped short when she caught a glimpse of a broken wing - the snow angel, - *Kitty's mom gave this to her for making the honor role.* She picked up the shattered knick-knack and wondered what had been going through the young girl's mind.  
  
Rogue could hear faint sniffles and shuffling coming from inside the Shadowcat's closet and made her way over.  
  
"Kitty what the hell is goin' on here..." Rogue cut her question short as she eyed the distraught teenager - her eyes bloodshot and swollen from crying her face still stained with tears. Immediately the goth girl knew something had grown terribly wrong.  
  
"Kit... what's, what's wrong?" Rogue pulled Kitty's slouched form up from the floor and onto her bed.  
  
Kitty cast a glance at the broken picture frame in her one hand and the crumpled picture in the other. She fought hard to suppress the new tears that were now threatening to spill, as she handed both objects to Rogue. "This... this is what's wrong! This is what's been wrong from the very beginning."  
  
Rogue unfolded the crumpled picture to reveal a certain white haired speed demon. *What has he done?* She watched Kitty's lethargic form, exhausted from all her venting, crying and exasperation. Kitty had now moved over to her study desk and glared at the breakables resting on it.  
  
SMASH!  
  
Rogue squinted her eyes and flinched as Kitty threw her porcelain kitten across the room. *Lance gave that to her after their first date! She loved that little kitten! Ah guess she really is angry - not to mention hurt!*  
  
"Kitty yuh mind tellin' meh what happened?" Rogue called out to her, watching her pace around the room like a duck at a shooting gallery.  
  
"We kissed... he's leaving... doesn't care about me... only that picture... urgh, that stupid picture!"  
  
SMASH!  
  
Rogue flinched again as she noticed the music box that elegantly graced Kitty's vanity table had now been destroyed. She got up and stalked over to the girl, grasping her firmly by the shoulders. "Kitty yuh have to stop this! Yuh can't break anymore of yuhr stuff because Pietro has done something stupid!"  
  
Kitty's eyes narrowed menacingly as she heard the name Pietro. She immediately picked up a crystal ornament and was about to fling it when she felt a hand drew up to stop her...  
  
"Are yuh crazy or somethin'? This is the baby dolphin ah got yuh and yuh're not smashin' it!" Rogue pulled Kitty over to the bed and put her to sit down. "Now Kit, ah'm gonna go see if ah can straighten this mess out but yuh got to promise meh that yuh won't break anymore stuff... or do anythin' stupid for that matter!" Rogue saw Kitty's eyes flutter a bit. "Yuh're tired Kitty," she placed her down on the bed gently, pulling the covers over her, "try and get some rest.  
  
As soon as Kitty's head touched the pillow she fell fast asleep.  
  
*******************AT THE BROTHER HOOD ********************  
  
Lance swung open the door to reveal a very pissed off Rogue.  
  
"Rogue what are you doing here?" he cocked a brow curiously.  
  
"Is Pietro around?" She panted slightly.  
  
"Yeah - I think he's upstairs packing. Why?" Lance's eyes widened.  
  
"Packin'?" Rogue pushed past and raced up the stairs.  
  
Lance watched the girl's retreating form and scratched the back of his head. He walked into the living room, a perplexed look plastered on his face, "I don't even wanna know!"  
  
Rogue burst through Pietro's bedroom like a mad person. "What do yuh think yuh're doin'?" her voice demanding.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm packing." Pietro stated coolly, not taking his eyes off the current task at hand.  
  
"Are yuh crazy? Kitty's really upset, yuh have to go talk to her and sort this out - NOW!" Rogue's tone of voice growing higher with each passing word.  
  
"Shh," Pietro dashed over to the door and shut it, "would you keep your voice down?"  
  
"Ah'll keep meh voice down if yuh go talk to Kit!" she folded her arms over her chest.  
  
Pietro sighed as he zipped up one of his duffle bags. "And what am I supposed to say exactly? Oh yeah right I know - 'Kitty I love you, will you be mine," he clasped his hands together, his eyes gone wide, "now and forever?'"  
  
"Ah don't care what yuh say, as long as yuh go talk to her!"  
  
"Listen Rogue - you can't just barge in here and presume to tell me what to do! I never asked for all this, you blindsided me with it. And I'm not going down because your stupid little plan didn't exactly work."  
  
A look of guilt washed over Rogue's face. "Maybe what ah did was wrong but ah did it for all the right reasons. Ah couldn't stand to see Kitty unhappy anymore - ah just had to help her! Ah had to make yuh notice she was alive!"  
  
"Really - is that what you were doing?" Pietro smirked annoyingly.  
  
"Listen you little..." Rogue drew a deep breath, "listen Pietro, don't yuh dare mock me!"  
  
"NEWSFLASH Rogue - Kitty's existence wasn't exactly top secret! I've always known she was alive!"  
  
"Ah mean make yuh notice her as more than a girl who yuh casually pass in the hallway everyday! Ah was just doin' meh best friend a favour!"  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes, "yeah right! And what you were getting out of the deal had nothing to with it!"  
  
"No it doesn't!" Rogue snarled. "Besides, why did yuh tell her that yuh cared about her if yuh didn't mean it? Ah think that was goin' just a little too far. Kitty is not like the other brain dead bimbos yuh usually date. She actually has feelings that matter and if you play around with those feelings, she hurts."  
  
"I'm sorry but I got caught up in the whole thing. How was I to know that I would actually fall..." Pietro suddenly grew silent, deeply engrossed in thought. He swallowed hard, "I didn't mean for it to go this far."  
  
And it was at that exact moment that Rogue realised and she smiled inwardly. "Cause yuh're Pietro Maximoff."  
  
A blank looked graced his handsome features.  
  
"Yuh didn't expect to have genuine feelings for someone smarter than a cactus plant and yuh don't have the courage to face something that's staring yuh straight in the face! Rogue stated all too calmly.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" He cocked a brow, his voice in a husky whisper.  
  
"It means that yuh've got strong feelings for Kitty and it's driving yuh insane. It's scaring yuh to death because that'll mean yuh have to let someone into yuhr world... yuh'd be totally vulnerable."  
  
"Shut up, shut up! You don't know what you're talking about." Pietro covered his ears like a little boy.  
  
"Yeah Pietro that's it - Kitty has gotten under yuhr skin. She's already gotten past the 'egotistical, insensitive jerk' facade that everyone else has of yuh, and yuh're afraid that she's going to show up the other Pietro - the warm, caring, funny, sensitive and vulnerable Pietro.  
  
He stared at her incredulously. He hadn't ever known Rogue to analyse people... to analyse him for that matter - it was just totally uncalled for. "Listen Rogue, I really don't wanna get angry right now so I suggest that you just leave."  
  
"No - ah'm not leaving until yuh admit yuh've got feelings for Kitty!" Her eyes narrowed menacingly.  
  
"I... I uh..." Pietro cleared his throat nervously and shook his head dumbly, "I don't have feelings for Kitty." He passed a hand through his tousled hair.  
  
His drastic change in behaviour caused Rogue to step back a bit - going from a nervous wreck to calm, cool and collected in a spilt second. It was her turn to give him an incredulous stare. She groaned..."why can't yuh just make this easier on yuhrself and admit it?"  
  
"I don't have to admit to anything! And I certainly don't need a lecture in ethics from someone like you!" Pietro threw her a dangerous glance from his current chore of going through his drawers.  
  
Rogue's jaw tightened, "what do yuh mean 'someone like meh'?"  
  
He slammed the drawer shut and turned to face her. "You feed me a load of bull about not wanting to let anyone in when you do exactly the same thing! You can't touch anyone so you push them away!"  
  
Those words had cut Rogue deeply and she immediately went into defensive mode. "Ah may be afraid to let people in but at least ah can admit to myself when ah've got feelings for someone. Ah may not be able to touch but ah don't deny myself that either." Rogue turned around to leave but stopped abruptly... "Fine Pietro, don't admit yuhr feelings for Kitty - maybe yuh don't deserve her anyway." She scoffed, "maybe it will be better for her if you just leave. Walk out of here, and out of her life... and never come back. But then again you may never know if she was the one." And on that final note Rogue spun around and left, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Pietro just stood there in silence, knocking his head against the wall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well hope you liked. I thank all for the reviews once again, this story has proved to be my most successful and it's all thanks to you and your lovely reviews. I hope to get ton loads for this chappie so please click the button, please, please, please. *Pouts lip*. Until next time... 


	18. Sundays Are The Worst!

Chapter Seventeen.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews once again! I'm running out of things to say to you guys - you're so great to me! I really appreciate your reviews, they keep my ideas flowing for this story and I'm really happy you're enjoying it.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution cause if I did Kietro would definitely be a must.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitty stirred underneath her covers, wincing at the thumping pain in her head. She forced her eyes open, adjusting them slowly to the lights. And with a long stretch, she glared over at the alarm clock, which read 1:00 pm. *I hate Sundays!*  
  
"Gosh, now I know what a hangover feels like!" Kitty stated groggily to no one in particular.  
  
Rogue walked into the room hastily looking for... looking for... something. "Mornin' Kit. Have yuh seen meh cell phone?"  
  
Kitty squinted her eyes shut and groaned. "I feel like crap!" she yelled out to Rogue.  
  
"Well what do yuh expect after three hours of non stop cryin', ventin' and breakin' stuff!" Rogue stated simply.  
  
Kitty shot up and massaged her temples. "What..." she sighed, "what stuff are you talking about?"  
  
Rogue frowned apologetically and motioned with her eyes towards the corner of the room, near Kitty's closet. She watched intently as Kitty dashed out of bed and over to the corner.  
  
"I... I did this?" her voice cracked slightly. "I can't believe I did this!"  
  
Kitty searched through the pile of broken knickknacks, shaking her head in doubt. *I couldn't have done this!* "My music box... my snow angel... my... my kitten." She buried her face in her hands.  
  
Rogue walked over to the young brunette and slipped a hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Kit ah would have cleaned it up when ah got back but it was so late and ah didn't want to disturb..."  
  
Kitty cut in... "got back from where?" She cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow.  
  
Rogue frowned, "don't yuh remember anythin' from last night?"  
  
A simple shrug of the shoulders was her answer complemented by a bewildered headshake. She glanced back at the broken pile of collectables and sighed, "are you going anywhere Rogue? I really feel like getting out."  
  
Rogue cleared her throat... "actually Kit, ah've got a little something to do right now but ah'm up for whatever when ah get back."  
  
*She's looking for her cell phone - which means she's going someplace major... again!* Kitty gave a lopsided grin, "that's alright Rogue, I may just go out for a skate or something." She got up and walked over to her drawers, grabbing a towel out.  
  
"Kit ah've got to get goin', ah'll catch yuh later." Rogue headed for the door but hastily put the brakes on... "are yuh sure yuh haven't seen it anywhere?" She glanced back at the girl.  
  
She mouthed a small 'no', smiling at Rogue's inexplicable way of always losing stuff.  
  
"Ugh fine! Ah swear, when ah find that thin' ah'm gonna hot glue it to meh forehead!" Rogue scoffed and went out the door.  
  
Kitty stood there silently, towel in hand, deeply engrossed in thought. *I wonder if he'll go with me?* She sighed as she sluggishly headed for the bathroom.  
  
*********************** AT THE BROTHERHOOD ********************  
  
Pietro sat on the couch, rapidly flicking through channels on the tv. He sighed and shifted around for the thousandth time, grumbling to himself...*Sunday's are so incredibly boring!*  
  
"Lance there's nothing on tv!" he whined loudly.  
  
In the kitchen stood Lance, searching diligently through the cupboards for something edible. He rolled his eyes and sighed at the speed demon's annoying nature as he yelled back... "why don't you watch a DVD or something?"  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
Ring...  
  
Ring...  
  
Ring...  
  
Lance frowned and yelled out again, "Pietro, are you gonna get that?"  
  
Ring...  
  
Ring...  
  
Ring...  
  
He poked his head out the kitchen and across the hallway, eyeing Pietro menacingly, who lay sprawled out on the couch repeatedly spitting his gum up into the air - the phone resting comfortably behind his head ringing continuously.  
  
Pietro called out, "Lance - phone!"  
  
Lance walked out the kitchen and stared at the silver haired boy blankly. Sometimes Pietro's audacity amazed him.  
  
Ring...  
  
"Don't tire yourself out Pietro, I'll get it!" Lance stated sarcastically. "Hello?"  
  
...  
  
"Oh, hey Kit - what's up?"  
  
Pietro's ears perked up.  
  
...  
  
"Um... yeah sure! You want me to pick you up or something?"  
  
Pietro abruptly sat upright and squinted in curiosity.  
  
...  
  
"Meet you by the water fountain at four?"  
  
...  
  
"Don't worry Kitty, I'll be there."  
  
...  
  
"You're not serious, are you? Well actually, I don't skate that well."  
  
A scoff quickly followed that comment. "Try not at all!" by now Pietro was leaning against the armrest, desperately trying to decode what Kitty was saying at on the other end.  
  
Lance narrowed his eyes at him and with a slight wave of the hand caused the couch to shake a bit. Pietro, caught totally unaware, immediately fell off and bumped his head on the hard wooden floor. "Hey," he quickly shot up.  
  
...  
  
"You can always teach me Kit." Lance flashed a toothy grin.  
  
Pietro instantly felt nauseated. "You can always teach me Kit!" he mocked Lance in an annoying voice. *I'm not jealous... I'm not, not, not!*  
  
"Later then Kit." Lance hung up the phone and walked off whistling happily.  
  
Pietro breathed heavily, casting his eyes towards the floor and gently tapped against his forehead repeatedly with his fist. *Think dude, think!* After about five minutes of constant self abuse, he raised his head and smirked widely. He then dashed into the kitchen to brutally grill Lance.  
  
"Hey Lance, you going somewhere man?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry it's a bit short but if you want more - review. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW... please? 


	19. Incredibly Weak

Chapter Eighteen.  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long to update but wow did I have a hard time trying to come up with something good for this chapter. I'm still not too sure about it though, I really hope it doesn't suck. Thanks to all those reviewers of the previous chapter – I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
============================================================================   
  
Lance rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. He spun around from resuming his search of the kitchen and thought to himself - #Could Pietro get any more annoying?#  
  
"Pietro is it your only purpose in life to annoy the hell out me?" He cocked a brow at the sliver haired boy.  
  
Pietro in turn pretended to think about it. "Um... among other things!" He then smirked somewhat and remembered the real reason why he had followed Lance into the kitchen in the first place. The sole reason he had second thoughts about leaving. He had messed up with her so badly, how on earth was he going to make it up to her? He then zoned out. What was he going to do? And why did he care about making it up to her at all? The answer to that question was still somewhat hazy. Kitty...  
  
All the while Lance was standing there eyeing the boy quizzically. He waved a palm in front of his face. "Pietro are you okay?"  
  
Pietro shook his head slightly and regained his usual composure. "Huh? Did you say something?"  
  
"Uh huh." Lance looked at him as if he suddenly sprouted another arm.  
  
Pietro cleared his throat. "Lance you going somewhere?"  
  
"And I would share this information with you because..." Lance looked at Pietro challengingly.  
  
Pietro thought hard. "Because... because I know something you don't know." His lips gravitated into a smile. He then began in a singsong voice, running circles around Lance...  
  
"I know something you don't know. I know something you don't know..."  
  
Lance covered his ears to block the annoying voice out. It was no use; he could still see him, him and his annoying smirk.  
  
"Hey Pietro, I also know something you don't know..." Lance waved his hand and Pietro fell to the floor with a crashing thud.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for?" Pietro quickly got up, rubbing behind his head. He jumped in astonishment when he felt a vicelike grip on his arm. "Dude, what gives? Let go!"  
  
"Not until you tell me what you're talking about. You've got ten seconds – or I break your arm!" Lance began to count. "Ten..."  
  
Pietro squinted. "Right, like this would scare me into a confession."  
  
He only looked at him in response. "Nine...  
  
"Lance – let go!" Pietro began to squirm.  
  
"Eight..."  
  
"Lance release..." Pietro joked as though he was talking to his pet dog.  
  
"Seven..."  
  
All the while Lance's grip on his arm was tightening. "If this is supposed to inspire me into talking, let me tell you now Lance – stay clear away from teaching." Pietro chuckled to himself.  
  
Lance narrowed his eyes and began to count faster. "Six, five..."  
  
"Lance man let go!" Pietro was growing annoyed.  
  
"Four, three, two...  
  
"Alright, alright, I give!" Pietro let out a slight breath and glanced at his arm, where the blood had now settled. He looked at Lance questioningly, "if I get a clot I'm blaming you!"  
  
Lance waved a hand, "yeah whatever... now OUT WITH IT!"  
  
"What about that thing?" Pietro asked innocently.  
  
"What thing?" Lance looked perplexed.  
  
"That thing, with that girl?"  
  
"What thing, with what girl? Pietro have you been inhaling nail polish again?" Lance belted out a laugh.  
  
Pietro clenched his jaw. "I already told you I bought that for Kara!"  
  
Lance just continued laughing. "Fine then, I'll just go." He zipped to the fridge and grabbed a coke.  
  
The rock tumbler's face immediately straightened. "No, no, no and no. I will not have you corrupting Kitty. And where did you find that coke?"  
  
Pietro smiled inwardly #This is almost too easy.# "Kitty? Who said anything about Kitty?"  
  
"Then what are you babbling about Pietro because I really don't have the time." Lance sighed in defeat and picked up his keys.  
  
Pietro's eyes then searched around aimlessly and he popped the top off his coke. "I'm talking about Ash..." he took a swig.  
  
Lance's eyes widened. "Oh crap – Ashley!"  
  
It was Pietro's turn to be amazed. #I can't believe that worked!# He continue to gulp down the rest of his coke.  
  
"Oh man I 've got to go. I'll... I'll catch you later Pietro." Lance began his race to the door.  
  
Pietro counted out loud "three... two... one..."  
  
"Shoot – Kitty!" Lance groaned loudly.  
  
"Yup – there he goes! And here I go!" Pietro zipped out to the hallway and up to Lance.  
  
"Listen man, "he smiled, "since you're such a good friend, I'll do you a favour. I'll go to Ashley's and you can go with Kitty." Pietro mentally gave himself a parade, throwing out the line, just waiting for Lance to take the bait.  
  
And like a stupid bass, he fell for it – hook, line and sinker.  
  
"Right like I'll pass up on an opportunity to go out with Ashley Baker. She's the hottest girl in school, aside from Kitty that is no way am I letting you near her! Absolutely not." Lance crossed his arms.  
  
"Well you can't call Pryde – look at the time – she's already left for the park." Pietro smirked weakly.  
  
Lance began to pace around. "Think man, think, think. Alright here's the deal – Pietro you go tell Kitty I can't make it and I can go to Ashley's. I'll call Kitty and apologise later."  
  
"No way – I'm not going to hang with Pryde. Let me go to Ashley's – please Lance, please?" He looked at him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Lance knitted his brows. "Quit it Pietro, you're creeping me out! And no way am I letting you go to Ashley's – so you can just forget it!"  
  
"Fine, I'll go talk to Pryde but I can't make any promises."  
  
Lance spun around and headed for the door. He swung it open, "and Pietro, don't annoy her. Just tell her that I can't make it and leave!"  
  
"Fine Lance."  
  
"I mean it Pietro – don't annoy her." He walked out the door and slammed it shut.  
  
Pietro smiled to himself. "And now it's time for my happy dance." He did a little jig. He then quickly snapped out of it and recalled the time and dashed out the door.  
  
============================================================================   
  
At The Park...  
  
Kitty sat on the park bench, her skates resting next to her. She had been waiting on Lance for almost half an hour now, his inexplicable way of always being late. Lance was the only person she knew who would be late for his own funeral! She looked at her watch again and sighed to herself. Why did I ask him to come? I should have just come skating on my own? I mean it's what I'm doing anyway!  
  
She shifted around for what seemed to her to be the millionth time. He's not coming – and why should he? We're not together anymore so he doesn't owe me anything. As soon as she was about to glance at her watch again, she felt two hands cover her eyes. She giggled sweetly and brought a hand up to the mystery man's.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
She cringed when she heard the voice. How dare he? She had a wicked thought and dug her fingernails into him.  
  
"Ouch!" Pietro pulled his hands away and stepped back. "Kitty?"  
  
She flew up from her place on the bench and placed her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here? Where's Lance?"  
  
"He... had a..." he couldn't tell her the real reason why Lance didn't come. "Something came up and he couldn't make it, so I came instead."  
  
"Why? I thought you didn't care Pietro. Why would it matter to you if I sat here all afternoon waiting on Lance?"  
  
He couldn't answer her.  
  
She looked at him in disgust, "so I thought." Kitty grabbed up her skates and started to walk off.  
  
Pietro sighed and raced up in front her and grabbed her arm. "Kitty please, just hear me out."  
  
"Pietro would you just give it up? There's nothing more to say – so just leave me alone!" She phased through his grip.  
  
He zipped up in front her once more and held her hand this time. "Please Kit, just listen..."  
  
She glanced down at her hand. She smiled inwardly at his persistence. #Why am I so weak?#  
  
"Alright Pietro, I'm listening. What is it you wanted to say?"  
  
"Really?" He was a bit taken back. "I just wanted to say I was sorry."  
  
She cocked a brow. "Sorry for what?"  
  
Pietro realised that she wasn't going to make this easy. "For everything."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
He smiled. "Kitty please."  
  
"I honestly don't know what you're trying to say." She shook her head blankly.  
  
Pietro then got an interesting idea. "Alright, I'll explain everything if you let me take you to a movie."  
  
Kitty pulled her hand away and stepped back a bit. "Are you serious?"  
  
He took a step forward. "Very."  
  
She drew a breath and looked at him intently, as if trying to decipher whether his motives where sincere. For the life of her she couldn't figure this guy out. Maybe she was naïve and maybe she was setting herself up for another let down but she was however willing to go with him.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?" She sighed and looked at him innocently.  
  
"You're not gonna regret it Kit – I promise!" he took her hand again.  
  
"Alright Pietro - but this is your only chance." She poked a finger at him.  
  
He squeezed her hand tightly and pulled her in the opposite direction. "Come on, this way."  
  
============================================================================   
  
A/N: Well how was it? Please don't say it sucked. Because if it did then be very sorry for me - I've lost it! So please Review, review, review. 


	20. Weirdness Or What!

A/N: Hey there fanfic fans! I know, I know, I haven't updated in like forever but things have been so crazy! Anyways I don't know if I've still got it in me, I fear I may have become a little bit rusty – so please… please… be kind to me. But even if I only get one review – I want to finish this story for personal satisfaction, and not for reviews. Anyways on with the show. By the way for people who reviewed that last chapter, however long ago it was – I thank you and I'm terribly sorry for the late shout out.

I Don't Own X Men Evolution.

The afternoon had gone by so quickly that Kitty hadn't even noticed when she and Pietro had made their way back to the park. She couldn't complain though, being with him was breathtaking, everything she imagined it could ever be… and more. She was just curios. There he was holding her hand tightly, as if he was afraid she'd let go and all she could do was to stare at him in amazement. Amazed at how weird he could be, amazed at the fact that he was the same person, who just a little while ago told he that he didn't love her. And now here he was – rambling on about some story or the other, fingers laced in with hers – it was like he was a totally different person.

They approached the park bench where she left her skates. They sat down, Kitty staring at him intently. She smiled at her quizzically and cocked a brow.

"What? Is there something stuck in my teeth?" He grabbed her finger and was about to pick his teeth with her nail.

"Hey!" She quickly pulled her hand away and made a face. "That's totally disgusting – and no there's nothing stuck in your teeth."

He looked at her, "then why were you staring?"

She sighed. "You." She hesitated a bit. "I can't seem to figure you out Pietro. What's going on? Why did you do all this?"

His gaze shifted to the ground and then back to her. "I don't understand what you mean, do all what?"

"You don't understand what I mean!" Her voice got a bit higher, "I mean the movie and the ice cream…"

"Don't forget the walk on the beach."

She smiled… " And the walk on the beach. Why did you…" Kitty couldn't find the words, her eyes becoming a bit glazed over, "just why?"

Pietro looked at her intently at a loss for words. There she was, the girl was of his dreams sitting just a few inches away from him and he had no idea what to say to her. What could he say to her that hadn't already been said. His mind ran back to that day when they had that argument. He did love her, there was no mistake about that but how could he tell her.

"Kitty I… I can't explain it but somewhere along the way something changed."

Kitty sat up straight and looked at him silently, her large sapphire blue eyes crying out him. She then cocked a brow, stood up and picked up her skates.

"Pietro it's getting late, I'd better be heading home."

Pietro furrowed his brows and swallowed hard. He couldn't figure it out – figure her out, why the hell was she leaving? Didn't she want to hear his explanation? Didn't she what to know the truth?

"Kitty he looked up at her as she turned around to face him, why are you leaving?"

"Honestly Pietro, because I don't think I want to know anymore. There isn't any fight left in me. I thought that if tried…" Kitty's words now became a bit erratic, "that if I tried… I could make you like me, you know that way I liked you. But I realized that you can't make someone fall in love with you – no matter how you feel about them. You just have to bear it and… and move on." The tears slowly ran down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away with her sleeve.

All Pietro could do was stare at her. He had been such an idiot. There she stood, so delicate, so fragile, afraid that if uttered the softest word she would shatter. He then buried his face in his hands and sighed.

Kitty observed his actions, bit nervously on her bottom lip and searched around, as if she was trying to find an answer. She started to walk off slowly sobbing softly when she stopped suddenly, choked back her tears and managed to stutter out…

"Pietro I know that I may not be the most exciting… or, or the most spontaneous or even the most beautiful girl in the world but…"

"But…" Pietro chimed in. "But you're smart, you're and incredible dancer, you make me laugh, you make me cry…" he stood up and walked up to her, slowly brushed back the loose strands of her hair and placed his arms around her petite waist, "you're caring, compassionate, you're an amazing person Kitty and I…

She looked up at him and gulped, the warmth from his body seemed to mask the chill of the night air. "You what?"

"I love you Kitty and I'm sorry that I took this long to say it. I truly, deeply, devotedly love you. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, a kiss that seemed – to the both of them – to last for hours.

Unknowingly to the couple, hidden in the shadows was a figure.

"Mark my words… you'll pay for this!"

A/N: So how was it? I know it sucked right? I'm trying to get the juices flowing again, so you will have to bear with me. Well you know the drill – stunk or not, please review. Until the next chap…


	21. Confrontations and Sore Losers

**_A/N:_** Well as I said before, I'm not doing this for reviews but I thank from the bottom of my heart, those of you who reviewed my last chapter. I wasn't too sure how it would have gone there for a while but hey; I'm trying. Anyways, thanks once again and I hope this chappie meets your expectation.

**

* * *

****_I Do Not Own X Men Evolution, It's Characters, Nor Do I own "My Love" that belongs to Mr. Timberlake_**

* * *

**_BACK AT THE BROTHERHOOD HOUSE_**

Lance paced the living room floor, stopping every so often to think, his eyes searching for an answer. No matter how he rationalised it in his head, it just didn't make sense. He couldn't figure out why someone so smart and wonderful would do something so incredibly stupid. He tried desperately to shake the mental image that kept popping into his head but to no avail. The image was burnt into his brain, threatening to leave a devastating and nasty scar.

"Why Kitty… why? Why have you done this to me?" He now plopped himself on the couch and passed his hands through his already tousled hair, his gaze shifting to the floor. He then furrowed his brows and stared straight ahead of him…

I don't blame you Kitty…" his face gravitated into a frightening scowl, "it's that Pietro. He's poisoned your sweet innocent mind, playing with your emotions like another one of his cheap bimbos."

Just then Lance heard the opening of the front door and loud, cheery whistling accompanied by really off key singing:

"All I want you to do is be my love… my love…girl… my love…"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, thinking to himself… **SICKENING**!

He hurriedly stalked up to Pietro and cocked an eyebrow and stared at him intently. Pietro in turn made a face and brushed past him dropping himself on the couch and turning on the TV. He flicked through the channels uninterestedly and started humming "My Love" again. He then jumped up off the couch and began to dance.

Lance just stood there, staring at him wondering what Kitty saw in him. He was such an immature, idiotic little worm. Lance then waved his palm slightly and made the ground shake throwing Pietro off balance from the arm of the couch, which he was now standing on. He landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"What the hell? Lance man, what's the deal?" Pietro quickly shot up from the now embarrassing position he was in.

Lance clenched his jaw and stuttered out between gritted teeth, "you're back home late?"

Pietro scoffed, " Well I'm sorry MOM, didn't know I needed to check in with you!"

"Do you enjoy yourself?" he retorted.

Pietro rolled his eyes and stated coolly, "what are you talking about now?"

Lance's temper flared and he gave the ground another shake. "What… what am I talking about? I'm talking about your little "date" with Kitty. Just what exactly do you think you're doing?"

Pietro let out a dejected sigh. "I'm so sorry dude but Kitty and I, we're getting married! Isn't that wonderful?" He began skipping around the room. Lance hadn't even noticed when he sped outside and grabbed some flowers and now began throwing petals all over his head. He begain in a sing-song voice...

"Kitty and I are getting married... are getting married... are getting married. We're gonna be so happy... so happy... so happy. We're gonna have lots of children... lots... of children..."

Lance let out a groan and shook the ground so violently that it sent Pietro flying behind the couch. "That's is **NOT** funny! Why are you corrupting my Kitty!"

Pietro staggered up, growing quite defensive.He angrily spat back, "I'm getting really sick of you doing that! And what's it to you? I can date whoever I want. It's not like you have any claim on her or anything cause last time I checked you two weren't a couple anymore. Oh yeah and didn't you send me to smooth things over with Kitty for you while you went **OUT ON A DATE**!"

"Yeah but I went to break it off with Ashley and you knew that! Kitty's still my girl Pietro, that means hands off!"

"Your girl? What is she a poodle? And Kitty is old enough to make up her own mind as to who she wants to be with. Remind me again Lance, didn't she break up with you!" Pietro smiled viciously and raised a brow.

"That not the point. The point is that…" Lance stuttered out as if grasping for words.

"That's not the point… the point is that…" Pietro exclaimed in mockingly. "You know man you've got some nerve telling me to stay away from someone who obviously has the hots for me. Just because you messed things up and got dumped doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

Lance could feel his blood begin to boil. All he could do was growl in response and watch Pietro standing there, standing there with that stupid smirk on his face. Boy did he want to wipe that smirk off.

"Quit acting like a baby man, Kitty's moved on and dare I say to it bigger and better things. I suggest you do the same. And on that happy note, I think I go to my room." Pietro whizzed past him and up to his room.

Once again Lance let out a loud, earth-shaking growl. He then drew a deep breath and let out a long deflated sigh. He once again flopped back onto the couch and banged his head against the wall.

"Think Lance, think!"

He then smiled to himself and grabbed the phone and quickly began dialling, he snickered somewhat and mouthed a quiet "this is far from over Pietro… I'll fix this, if it's the last thing I do!"

RING…

RING…

RING…

"Come on someone, pick up!" he tapped his fingers impatiently.

RING…

RING…

RING…

Just as he was about to hang up a soft, sultry (A/N that's "sultry" in the seductive sense) voice spoke back,

"Hello?"

Lance gulped and drew a deep breath. " Hello Crystal?"

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**

**_A/N:_** So how was it? I hope good. Well you know what to do, please review. Also if you've got time, check out my other Kietro's! I know, I know it's a shameful plug but hey I'm only human and I need validation!!


End file.
